The Show Goes On
by GuardianShapeShifter
Summary: Endsville is full of oddities, the most famous of which is the Endsville Opera House. This century old building is home to several young teens who are known all over for their talents in the performing arts. However, this year, the Opera House gets two new members in the form of Max and Terra. Max soon finds herself falling for Piff, the lead actor, and fighting to clear his name.
1. Oveture

I found another story that I liked and decided to share it with you guys. TGAOBAM was a favorite show of mine and here I wanted to pay homage to it :)

* * *

Lone footsteps echoed down the sidewalk in the darkness before the sun had the chance to rise.

The streets were dark and chilly, the air cool and renewed from the night.

A young woman found herself alone now at the bus stop.

She was dressed in a black tank, a green short jacket with a removable black hood, the sleeves rolled up, a blue bandanna with gold trim wrapped about her left upper arm, and a pair of jeans, the knees missing.

She dropped her napsack and a large black case and sat down on the sidewalk, pulling her hood down further over her face.

Silence settled about the slumbering neighborhood even as the sun just began to peek over the buildings.

A bus emerged from the light fog that coated the surrounding city and stopped at the curb.

The young woman got up as the doors opened, then, with one more glance at the neighborhood, boarded the bus.

She slowly made her way towards the back of the bus and sat four rows from the last seat.

As the bus pulled away from the stop, she watched the familiar city vanish into the mist.

* * *

As the hours passed, more and more stops were made and more and more people joined the bus.

A small group of students boarded the bus, the sun now up and glowing orange in the early skies.

The group sat across from the girl, who was now asleep, uncomfortably haunched down in her seat, a knee placed against the back of the seat in front of her, bracing her form up on the moving bus.

"I am eager to see the cast for this year's prodution," One spoke softly, his lime green eyes wide with joy.

"I'm excited to see who gets officer positions this year. I want to be a stage manager or at least costume director this year!" Another added, frowning from under a red ball cap, his large nose twitching slightly.

"I heard we recruited a new person from a whole other city," A boy wearing a yellow shirt and red bowtie added.

"Oh yea, I heard that too," The boy with the lime green eyes commented.

"They're supposed to replace a few positions right?" The boy wearing the ball cap questioned.

"Yea, they're apparently an experienced stage hand Piff found when we toured on the outskirts of Peach Creek. He said there was a parade in town and he met them through a visiting Marching Band," The boy with the bowtie answered.

"Huh... a music person... I wonder who it is..." The boy wearing the cap thought outloud.

Eventually the bus became crowded and too loud for sleep to take place any longer.

With the advent of several giggling girls, the young woman awoke from her restless slumber and proceeded to place earbuds in her ears as a means to drown out any other sound.

The boys sitting across from her noticed the movement and cautuiously tried to get a better look at the stranger, but were unsuccessful in their attempts, the hood foiling their plans.

Soon they gave up and returned to speculating stage positions and new arrivals.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the bus stopped in a wooded area, the doors opened and everyone unloaded.

Once everyone was off, the bus pulled away and rocked back up the dirt road it followed.

The group walked up a long winding trail marked by a large ornate gate.

It took several minutes of walking to get to the hidden treasure that was the overly designed and lush opera house, modestly tucked away in the woods as it was, its decadant style seemed a blatant contradiction.

The students walked up the large steps and through the gigantic doors, engraved with black metal vines.

The inside of the opera house was complicatedly decorated and architecturaly designed in the stylings of a bold over display of victorian luxury.

Tall pillars, wrapped in spiraling intracate vines carved into the stone of the pillar itself, supported wide ceilings plated with gold over difficult molds of ornate stalagtites.

As they walked through the house, they soon found themselves entering the magnanomously large auditorium.

The stage resembled more the likeness of a room in itself rather than a stage, other students gathered around the apron, mingling and laughing. As the group merged into the chatty mass, the young woman hung back.

Within moments, a man, or rather, a creature, emerged from the side of the stage. He was solid black in color, wearing a sleek black suit with a popping red shirt underneath. His lime green eyes and purple irises fell to a clipboard he held.

"Attention Drama Camp 2012, I am the Camp Director this year, you may call Mr. Nergal or Mr. N. as last year's group dubbed me. I need the following people to come up onto the stage with me; Stage Managers Nergal Junior and Double D, Set Managers Dexter McPhearson and Susan Astronomonov, Prop Directors Blossom Utonium and Gwen Tennyson, Light and Sound Booth Operators Ben Tennyson and Rolf, Catwalk Operators Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium, Line Prompter Mandy, the Leading Actress Mindy, and the new Wardrobe Director, Make Up Director, and Musical Coordinator." He read off the papers.

The students filed up and onto the stage.

Mr. N. looked through all the familiar faces until he found the newest addition to their production. He approached the young woman and shook her hand.

"Welcome to our production! I am Mr. Nergal! You are?" He smiled.

"Horn Sargent Max Lastand," She answered.

The crowd mumbled amongst themselves.

"Well Max, you have a lot to do!" He chuckled.

"That's quite alright, sir. I love the theater," She replied with a smile, though because of the hood, it was all you could see.

Out in the crowd, people talked and murmured about the arrival of the new member.

"That's a girl?" A red head sneered to another girl of similiar social status.

"I know, right? I wouldn't have known had she not spoken," The girl answered, hoovering slightly in the air, her long red hair swaying with her movement.

"Alright, everyone have a seat while we get these ladies and gentlemen set up!" Mr. N. ordered as he lead the group off of the stage and through the back corridors behind it.

Max walked, now in the middle of the group, choosing not to look up at those around her.

"Hey..." A hand on her shoulder encouraged her to turn around.

She only gave a slight backwards glance.

"Welcome to the Opera House of Endsville, I'm Double D." A boy wearing a black beanie smiled, a large prominant gap in the top row of his teeth.

"Max. Nice to meet you," She replied.

"We are excited to have you on board with us. From what Piff tells us, you are perfect for these jobs, and with a musical back ground not unlike theater, you should do wonderfully." He smiled, trying to welcome her.

"I will do the best I can." Max nodded.

"Wait here, stars and staff!" Mr. N. called from the front.

The group had stopped in a long corridor lined with wooden doors which seemed to stretch on for a very long time though they had stopped at the end of it.

Mr. N. opened the last door and slipped inside, leaving the group alone.

"This is my favorite part!" A girl, also hoovering, dressed in blue smiled, her blond hair pulled back into two pig tails.

Max watched the door with a quiet intent as the group around her moved and talked.

The door opened slowly and the group went silent. Mr. N. emerged, a young man behind him carrying a large stack of papers. Once he was out from behind Mr. N he could be seen clearly.

He was tall, thin, and wore black from head to toe. A sleek pair of shades sat on his elegant nose and his purple hair was pulled back into a pony tail, a black beret sitting atop his head. A silver medalion hung delicately around his covered neck. His eyes, though completely hidden, scanned the group, until they came to rest on Max.

The young man smirked and approached her, his slow steps clicking with the heel of his purple boots on the stone floor.

"I'm glad you came," He said softly as he shook her hand.

"I am too," Max replied.

He handed her a packet of paper and moved on to the others.

Max's eyes silently followed him, secretly admiring his shape as it glided through the group of people.

"That's Piff, our Lead Actor and Camp Leader." Double D. whispered to Max.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving him.

"Follow me." His statement was quick and soft and almost unheard.

The group followed behind him loyally as he lead them back out to the stage. He walked around to the front of the back stage area and stopped at the first door on the left. He reached onto Mr. N.'s clip board and pulled off a sheet of paper, peeled the back off of it, and stuck it onto the door. It read "Boys Changing Room". He then opened the door, revealing a large changing room, several bars lining the walls to hang clothin on. A large mirror covered the far wall. He then shut the door and walked on.

He then continued around to the back of the stage where another door, dead center, was located. He repeated the labeling process, giving the name "Prop Room/Wardrobe" to that door. He opened that door as well, showing another large room, a door on the far side labeled "Wardrobe/prop room". A large desk sat in the corner.

He approached it and placed a label on it reading "Make Up". He promptly left the room and shut the door behind him.

He then went to the right side of the back stage and lebeled the last door "Girls Changing Room". Opening the door showed that it was identicle to the Boys Changing Room.

He then grabbed a podium from the side stage and placed a label on it reading "Manager". He, afterwords, turned and faced the group, Mr. N. still standing by his side.

"These will be your work stations. Only the people assigned to these stations should be at them at any given time other than to get clothing, make up, or a prop, during rehearsal or play night." Mr. N. announced.

"Now, I see you all still have your luggage. Please follow Piff to your dorms." Mr. N. smiled at both the group on stage and those in the audience. " He will give you your keys once you get there," Mr. N. said as he handed Piff a white box the size of a shoe box.

Piff began to walk back down the corridor that lead them back to the long hall lined with wooden doors.

The groups filed in behind him and followed, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Once they reached the dorm hall, Piff stopped in the hall and began handing out the keys randomly, and once the box was empty he tucked it under his arm.

"You can use the next hour to unpack and freshen up before dinner." He nodded and proceeded to return to his own room at the very end.

Everyone examined their keys and began looking for their rooms.

Max found her way to her room towards the end. She ended up being the last room on the right, her neighbors being the boy with the yellow shirt and red bowtie from earlier and Piff.

She placed her key in the key hole and turned it, then, with a twist of the knob, she was granted access to her new room.

The room was grand in size yet considerably spartan compared to the rest of the opera house. Dark stone walls were supported by the same ornate pillars as the rest of the estate, but the furniture, though expensive and up scale, was minimum.

Max found her way to the bed quarter and began unpacking her things and assigning them to the chest or drawers that sat against the wall opposite her canope bed, and when she was through she sat on the bed and rested for a while. She eventually laid back and shut her eyes.

As she slipped into a state lieing somewhere between sleep and conciousness her subconcious mind instantly went to Piff. The dream took her back to when he recruited her after a parade just outside of Peach Creek.

_It was cold as the moderatly large blue and gold Marching Band began packing up. The parade had taken almost thirty minutes and everyone was more than ready to get on the bus and catch some sleep._

_Max packed her trumpet up and loaded the black case onto the Band trailer and then proceeded to remove herself from the entrance so others may do the same._

_Upon turning around, she caught a glimps of something... odd._

_Her Band Director was speaking with another teen, someone she didn't recognize as a part of her Band._

_The Director nodded happily and began pointing out certain students from his Band, one of which was herself. It was then she realized, he was pointing out the seniors._

_The purple haired teen shook his hand and began walking into the fray of the packing Band members._

_It took a moment, perhaps because of the near unbarable freezing weather, for her to realize he was approaching her._

_She turned away, pretending to not have noticed him, busying herself with "fixing" her uniform though nothing was wrong with the baldrick or the buttons._

_He continued to walk towards her and only when he stopped in front of her did she look up._

_"... Can I help you?" She asked after almost a minute of silence. _

_There was something oddly charming about him and she blushed slightly, and she found herself suddenly hoping he'd think the pinkness of her face was from the cold._

_He smirked and held a card out for her to take. Max looked at the card for a moment, then slowly took it. It was an ornate black and silver card that read "Endsville Opera House Theater for Fine Performing Arts"._

_Max starred at the card and then looked up at the teen, seeing her reflection in his shades._

_"... Alright." Max nodded as she placed the card inside her glove. _

_He smiked and gave a slight nod before disappearing into the fray once more. She watched him until she couldn't see him beyond the bodies of people passing by._

A few months later, just a week before graduation, she called the number on the card and made an arrangement for the bus to come by where she was, though it was very far out of the way.

Now she was here, living in an Opera House, sleeping on the most luxurious bed she'd ever felt. However, this was short lived due to a harsh knocking on her door. She forced herself to get up and answer the door, but when she did, she wasn't disapointed.

"HUG ME SISTER!"

Max found herself swept up in a bear hug that could've killed her.

"Terra!" Max gasped when she was set free.

"That's me!" The tall blond neko answered.

"How'd you... where did... why...?!" Max stuttered.

"I found out about this place through my old Theater back home!" She smiled as she playfully flipped her bob and rolled her blue eyes. "And when I found out you were here I ran down here!"

"How'd you find out I was here?" Max asked.

"You're name is on the staff list three times, you can't miss it." She smirked, her cat ears twitcing and her fluffy grey and white tail swishing with excitment.

"Did you drive up here?" Max asked as she stepped out of her dorm and shut the door behind, locking it with her key.

"Yea and that's why I was late. The traffic in Townsville is fecking rediculous." She sighed.

"Yea." Max nodded. "Hey, dinner's soon."

"Good! I'm starving!" Terra laughed.

The two began up the hall slowly, still talking.

"I hope they serve a salad or a vegetarian soup," Max commented.

"They will." Came a voice behind them.

The two turned to see a red headed boy leaving his dorm.

"Piff is a vegetarian too." He smiled. "I'm Pud'n."

"Max." Max nodded.

"Terra Blue, but please, call me Terra." Terra smiled.

Pud'n nodded and gave a warm smile.

"Are you two headed to the common room too?" He asked.

"Uh... I'm sure we would be if we knew where it was." Max shrugged.

"I'll show you, follow me." He smiled as he lead them up the dorm hall, taking a right in front of the doors that lead to the stage area.

He lead them down the dorm hall and then hung another right.

About half way down the hall, people were mingling outside of an open door and the entrance to the courtyard there.

"See? Not that hard to find." He gave a small chuckle before joining the others.

Max and Terra cautiously stepped through the crowd.

"Do you know anyone here?" Terra asked her friend.

Max shook her head. "The most of them seem friendly though."

Terra nodded and continued to look around.

Max did the same when she spotted Piff sitting in a large black leather chair in the common room. He was surrounded by other people who talked and laughed amongst themselves, sipping on classic glass bottle seeing this, she froze and backed away from the door slightly.

"Where are you going?" Terra asked. "I want to talk to the other actors."

"Oh, yea, go ahead, but... I'll be in the court yard." Max urged her to go in.

"What's in there that frightens you?" Terra smiled as she looked around the common room. "Is there a serial killer in there? But you're not afraid of serial killers... perhaps a ground hive of yellow jackets or a large wasp's nest!"

"Shut up." Max made a face at Terra. "Quit exploiting my fears."

"Well, it must be something to that affect..." She chuckled as she looked around the room still, poking gentle fun at her friend.

"Go sniff cat nip." Max lightly slapped her friend's arm.

"I brought some with me." Terra smiled.

"Hey..." A voice came from the court yard door. "You were on the bus, you sat across from us."

Max looked up and saw the boy with the lime green eyes from the ride over.

"Yea, hey." Max smiled and shook his hand.

"Nergal Junior, but I prefer Junior."

"Max."

Junior looked at Terra who shook his hand.

"Terranne, call me Terra though." She smiled.

"Aren't you one of the stage managers?" Max asked.

"Indeed." Junior smiled. "I am excited. This is my first year as a manager."

"I am sure you'll do wonderfully." Terra encouraged.

"I hope so." Junior gave a chuckle. He caught sight of the others he sat with and motioned them over and Max and Terra shook their hands as well.

"Irwin, nice to meet you." The boy with the red bowtie smiled.

"Billy, how are ya?" The boy with the ball cap laughed.

"So, you guys have been here for a while, huh?" Max asked.

"We're all three year vets." Irwin beamed.

"Impressive." Terra nodded.

"So, you guys know everyone here, then?" Max inquired.

"Indeed we do." Junior looked around.

Max looked at Terra and she looked back, then to Junior.

"This is our first year in Endsville and we don't know anyone here," Terra stated.

"Oh, I see." Junior nodded. "Well, let's go on a tour!"

He walked into the court yard, also brimming with people, and began walking around its perimeters.

"See that girl, standing alone in the corner?" Junior asked. "That's Mandy. She's cold, logical, and doesn't like people. She'll tolerate you, but she won't like you."

Max and Terra nodded, both wearing a furrowed brow.

"And those two guys over there, the ones argueing, that's Dexter, the short one, and Mandark, the tall one. They're both literal geniouses and are also rivals. They work pretty well together here, but they typically argue off stage." Junior continued to walk.

Max and Terra watched the two fight for a bit before moving on.

"The three guys standing over there by the bevrage table are Ed, the tallest, Edd, the one with the hat, though he prefers Double D, and the shortest is Eddy. Ed and Eddy are actors while Double D is a stage manager like me." Junior walked by them, smiling.

They gave a smile and a wave before going back to their conversation.

Junior followed a group of people into the common room.

"Alright, the girls sitting on the couch are Gwen, Blossom, Bubbles, and Deedee. Deedee is Dexter's sister." Junior smiled back at Max and Terra.

"She's pretty." Max smiled.

"You're not the only one who thinks so. Mandark's been after her heart forever." Junior chuckled.

"Awww." Terra smiled.

"The people on the couch opposite from them are Kevin Levin, Butter Cup, Olga, and Douglas. Olga is Mandark's sister." Junior added.

"Deedee's rival?" Terra questioned.

"Only when dancing. They both took ballet and every year, they battle it out on stage for the role of lead dancer. But off stage, they are as thick as theives." Junior answered.

"Nothing wrong with healthy competition." Max smirked.

A red headed girl came over to where Piff sat and sat on the arm of his chair, giggling with the others.

"That's Mindy," Junior said with a disgusted face. "She's the lead actress and literally crams herself up Piff's ass every chance she gets."

"Piff's girl friend?" Max asked, her heart sinking.

"Ohhhhhh no. No, no, no, no, no. Piff hasn't dated anyone in his Theater department and he certainly wouldn't start with Mindy." Junior made a face.

"She's that bad, huh?" Terra asked.

"A regular pre-madona," Junior answered.

"I see." Terra nodded.

"Anyway, the guy she's all over right now is Piff, who looks rather uncomfortable. He's our lead actor and our camp leader. He calls the shots and makes the rules." Junior smiled. "He's the best we've ever had, though, I've never seen anyone else in that position. My dad swears by him though."

"Your dad?" Terra asked.

"Mr. N. is my father." Junior smiled. "But don't think he goes easy on me! It took me three years to even be considered for stage manager."

"Makes you work for your positions. I like it." Max smiled.

"Oh yea." Junior added.

Dexter and Mandark came in and joined the people sitting on the couch with two other boys.

"The guy in green is Ben and the guy with blue hair is Rolf." Junior pointed out. "Ben is Gwen's cousin."

"Wow, theater runs in the family here, huh?" Max chuckled.

"It would seem that way." Junior agreed. "Billy is my cousin."

"See?" Max smiled.

Junior gave a chuckle.

"Hey, Junior, we eat in twenty," Pud'n said as he came by and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks man." He waved as he headed for the over seated couch. "That's Pud'n, he is our messenger, if you will."

"That's a useful job." Max nodded.

"Indeed." Junior agreed. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to make an announcement."

He headed for the front of the room, leaving Max and Terra alone for the time being.

"... He was cute." Max smirked.

"Eh. I think that Ben guy is a cutie. Or Double D." Terra made a troll face that made Max laugh.

Junior stood up on a stool and blew a whistle, and once he had everyone's attention, he spoke.

"Dinner is in twenty so be ready to go soon!" Junior smiled. "That's all!"

Everyone returned to talking and mingling.

"I want to talk to the lead actor." Terra smirked at Max. "Wanna come?"

Max was caught off guard and began to stutter.

"Uh... I... nnnnnah..." Max rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh come on, pleeeeeeeease?" Terra begged.

"... Fine." Max agreed in fear she would figure out why she was so nervouse.

"Yay!" Terra smiled.

She and Max began to make their way over to the sitting area when a few of the people noticed them and smiled.

"Hello!" Several cooed.

"Hi." Terra smiled back.

Max nodded.

"You 're the new staff member." Gwen pointed at Max, then looked at Terra. "But you're a new face."

"I'm Terra, an actress from another theater." Terra beamed.

Mindy took notice instantly and sat up on the arm of the chair, Piff seemed to breath a sigh of relief that she had stopped leaning over him.

"An actress from another theater. Well. Just what grade of actress are you?" Mindy smirked smugly.

"I've been in several plays through out my elemntry, middle, and high school years, and I graduated top of my class in 09' before I left the theater for good when I graduated high school in 2012." Terra stated.

The surrounding people nodded and murmured, impressed by this new comer's history.

Mindy got up and walked towards Terra.

"We'll see how good you are. This is my theater. Tread carefully." She hissed.

"Whoa, I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes. I came here to have fun, not knock someone out of their position. Besides, I came over here specifically to speak to the camp leader who I've yet to meet." Terra furrowed her brow at the aggressive actress.

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Mindy cocked her head to the side.

The people around them grew quiet as the tension rose. Then Max stepped in between Mindy and Terra.

"Obviously we've offended you somehow, though I assure you it was not our intentions to do so. We are not trying to upset anyone, we just want to get to know people because we're new to Endsville, and the proper place to start, it would seem, would be with your leader. That's how it worked where I'm from," Max said calmly.

"Oh? And where _are _you from? You dress like a hood rat." Mindy sneered.

"Well, if you must know, I am from a little ghetto south of Peach Creek," Max answered. "I was a member of a Marching Band there for four years of my life."

"Oh! You're a band geek!" Mindy cackled.

Max waited until she was done before speaking.

"Sergeant of All Horns, to be more precise," Max stated coldly.

A few people around covered their mouths, eyes wide.

"Let me explain what that is in terms you can understand... Here's you..." Max placed her hand at just below her shoulder. "... and here's me." She held the other hand at her forhead.

Mindy gasped and looked around, insulted.

"Basically, Mindy, in Marching terms, the camp leader, Piff, would be something called the Drum Major, and the only position that is the highest without being Drum Major is Sergeant of All Horns, me." Max smirked. "Now, if I understand correctly, I will be working directly with Piff here in order to set up the score for this year's music and also to sketch up wardrobe." Max looked around Mindy at Piff, who smirked and nodded his head.

Max then returned her gaze to Mindy, who glared at her before pushing her way passed her and storming out of the common room.

Max bowed her head and then looked up and at everyone around her.

"I apologize for that, ladies and gentlemen, but I was raised to defend myself." Max bowed her head once again in apology.

"Oh, never mind her, she's just a drama queen," Butter Cup said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ha, I see what you did there..." Terra offered a small chuckle as did the others.

"Have a seat." Gwen smiled as she made room at the end for Terra and Max.

Terra sat closest to Piff and Max sat next to Terra.

"Hi, I'm Terra," She said as she shook Piff's hand.

"Piff," He said softly.

"I wanted to say hello since traffic made me late and I didn't get to meet you." She smiled.

Piff nodded in return and offered a faint smile.

"Thanks again for having me, I will work very hard to make this production a wonderful one," Terra promised.

Piff nodded once more.

"So... Sergeant of All Horns... where I'm from, that's an officer's position." Mandark smiled at Max.

"Yea, it is where I'm from too. I take it that you were a Marching Band member as well?" Max asked.

"Yep. Brass Captain. I play trombone." Mandark beamed.

"Trumpet." Max smiled back. "We're family."

"Alright." Mandark raised his hand and Max gave him a high five.

"I was rather impressed with your history of theater, Miss Terra." Douglas smiled from his side of the couch.

"I love it and I have since I was little. I remember being a toy soldier in our production of The Nut Cracker when I was really small." Terra thought back.

"I did theater as a child too. My first play was A Christmas Carol." Douglas laughed as he recalled the distant memory. "I had so much fun. That's when I decided that theater was my thing."

"I know the feeling." Terra laughed with him.

Everyone continued to mingle until Junior made the announcement that dinner was ready.

The large group filed out into the hall and hung a left, still talking the entire time.

Eventually they came to the large dinning hall, where everyone took their seats along the long table and waited for announcements before digging in.

Junior stood up and looked over the table, Piff sitting one seat ahead of him.

"We would like to welcome everyone back to The Endsville Opera House for what we hope is another spectaculare year. We would also like to welcome our newest additions to the family, Max and Terra!" He began to clap as did the rest of the table.

Max and Terra smiled at everyone and waved.

"Welcome to the family! With your help, we can work together to make this year the best we've had..." Junior paused for the clapping and cheers before continueing. "Now... let's eat!"

The table burst into motion as people passed food to one another.

Max and Terra took bits and pieces of things as they went by, not wanting to fill their plates out of nervousness.

"Ham?" Irwin asked Max.

"No thanks, I don't eat meat." She declined.

"Oh, you're a veg head too, alright... hey, Dexter, pass this on up to Piff and watch his expression!" Irwin giggled as he passed the plate to Dexter who passed it up to Ben who passed it over to Piff.

Piff took the plate, looked at it, then looked up at the surrounding people with a furrowed brow and a confused smile on his face.

He quickly passed it on the Junior as the others chuckled at his reaction.

Junior took a few slices on his fork and waved them in front of Piff who moved away from the meat.

"No? Okay." Junior laughed as the others did too.

Max giggled a little at Piff's reaction, having had friends do her the same way and having had the same reaction to it. Having heard the giggle, Terra looked over at her and smirked.

"I know that giggle." She bit her bottom lip and made a face at Max.

"What giggle?" Max acted confused.

"_That _giggle." Terra taunted. "That's your _hehe-I-like-him _giggle."

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" Max blew her off as she stuck her fork in her salad.

"So... who is it?" Terra nudged her with her elbow.

"No one, you're wrong," Max lied.

"I'm never wrong," Terra stated.

Max stopped torturing her salad and looked at Terra.

"Come to my dorm after dinner," She said flatly, knowing her friend wasn't about to drop the subject.

* * *

After dinner, the dorm hall was quiet, everyone having got their stomach's full and sleeping.

Max and Terra sat on the canope bed in Max's dorm, talking quietly about the Opera House and its inhabitants.

Terra plopped, belly first, on to Max's bed and looked up at her, sitting criss-crossed.

"Sooooo... you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is?" She batted her eyes at the unamused girl.

Max let out a heavy sigh and prepared herself.

"... Piff." She stated flatly.

Terra jumped up and faced Max.

"Piff?!" She exclaimed.

"SHHHHH! Jesus, everyone will hear you!" Max slapped her hand over Terra's mouth.

Terra tore Max's hand away and continued.

"The camp leader?!" She whispered frantically.

"Yes!" Max answered equally as exasperated.

"You've got to be kidding! You set your standards high." Terra teased.

"Shut up." Max crossed her arms.

Terra giggled and resumed her comfy lieing position.

"So... what do you like about him?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Max made a face at her. "He saved me from being worthless after my Marching carreer ended."

"No, I mean what attracts you to him... physically." She smirked.

Max facepalmed and glared at her friend through her fingers.

"I'm waiting..." Terra cooed.

Max closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"... I like his dark personality, I like is melecholy attitude, I like his artistic intrest, I like how he always wears those shades, I like his purple hair, I like the _length _of his purple hair, I like how he keeps it in a pony tail, I like his nose, his cheek bones, his lips, I like his height, his shoulders, I like how healthy he is without being a stupid muscle brained idiot... I like everything about him!" Max said as she fell back onto her pillow.

Terra sat up and crossed her arms.

"Well, I think you have been bitten by the love bug," She stated.

Max sighed loudly and covered her face with a pillow.

"I know," She said, her voice muffled by the pillow. "But he's my type... perfectly."

"Go for it," Terra said to the pillow.

"What?" Max asked as she quickly removed the pillow.

"Go for it. Talk to him. Get to know him," Terra stated as she got up and stretched.

Max thought for a moment, but before her thoughts were complete, Terra spoke.

"Well, I'm going to head back to my dorm and get some sleep. You think on that, alright?"

Max walked her to the door and said good night, gently shutting the door behind her.

She then made her way back to the bed chamber and changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Once she was comfortable, she slipped into the bed and turned out the light.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I apologize for any spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't have spell check ;

Regardless, feel free to R&R, it lets me know what you guys think, which I appreciate. :)


	2. Act I, Chapter I: The Hike

I will probably update this randomly, here and there, so yea lol

* * *

The next morning, Max unraveled herself from her cocoon of sheets and stumbled haphazardly over to the chest of drawers where she chose another black tank, another pair of torn jeans and underwear.

She then walked across the dorm to the bath area and stepped into the small shower area complete with a toilet and very small sink.

She closed the door behind her and got a glimps of herself in the full body mirror on the otherside.

The image was a frightful one, her hair was matted into rat beds, her eyes red from just having woken up, her overall appearance looked weak and sickly though she felt fine, just really tired.

She turned the water on in the shower and adjusted the water to her liking, then with careful steps, got into the shower.

About half way through a loud knocking came from the front door.

Max frustraitedly washed out her long hair quickly and jumped out of the shower, grabbing a robe and an old hat she brought from home that cast a dark shadow over the upper half of her face.

Dressed less than up, she answered the door.

"Piff says to wear outside clothes today." Terra smiled widely, her wet hair stuck to her neck.

Max shut the door in her face and returned to the bathroom where she finished getting dressed.

On the way out, she grabbed a bag off of the dresser and threw it over her shoulder.

She then made her way to the dinning hall where a plethera of breakfast foods were being devoured by the others.

She found a seat close to the end of the table next to Terra, adjusted her hat, and began putting fruits in the bag she brought.

"What are you doing?" Terra asked through a mouth full of cheese and eggs.

"Preparing for out door activity," Max answered as she packed one more apple into the bag before cramming a water bottle in.

"You should fuel up now," Terra warned.

"I can't eat this early. I get sick and puke." Max frowned.

"You're going to regret not eating _something_," Terra urged, holding a pear in front of Max.

Max sighed and took the fruit, taking a small bite out of it.

"There we go." Terra smiled.

"Good morning ladies!" Junior smiled as he sat next to Max.

"Good morning." They said in unison.

Junior began loading up his plate with bacon, ham, and eggs.

"You ladies excited about this morning's activities?" Junior asked as he stole a few pieces of taost from the trey.

"What are this morning's activities?" Max inquired, about a third of the way through the pear.

"We're going on a hike. Piff likes to do little activities for warm up week before we really start production," Junior answered, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Hiking!" Terra clapped and smiled.

Max smiled and finished the pear before placing it in a near by garbage can.

"Sounds like fun," Max commented.

"It will be. This week is the funnest part of Drama Camp," Junior siad as he dug into the food he heaped on his plate.

"Sounds like." Max smirked.

Eventually everyone gathered in the dinning hall, waiting for announcements, their breakfast resting comfortably in their stomachs.

Junior took the podium at the front and spoke.

"Alright laides and gents, we will be leaving soon. Please gather at the back of the Opera House." He pointed out the doors of the dinning hall.

The herd of Drama students shifted and moved out of the dinning hall and headed to the left, hanging a right and exiting through large doors where they pooled like water in the clearing.

Soon Piff joined them and took the lead.

They followed him into the woods along a narrow trail.

Max and Terra walked and talked with Junior who stayed close to Piff so as to hear him if he needed anything.

"It's really pretty out here," Terra commented, looking around at the scenery.

"Yea." Max nodded.

A light breeze tussled their hair as they continued to walk, following Piff who scaled logs and rocks with ease where others took a little time to help themselves over.

"He must practically live out here," Max said as she threw herself over a log Piff had simply slid over.

"No, Max, his legs are longer," Terra stated, watching Max dust herself off.

"Haha." Max made a face at her.

"Hey guys... I do not want to be a bother, but, a little help is required..." Dexter blushed as he tried to climb over the log but failed.

Max and Terra ran over and took his hands.

"Okay, on three, Mandark!" Max called to the boy giving Dexter a boost.

"1, 2, 3!" Terra counted.

Mandark pushed Dexter over as Terra and Max pulled. Dexter fell over the log, but managed to land on his feet.

"Thank you." He smiled as he dusted himself off.

Piff waited for the others, observing them work. Once everyone caught up, he continued. Soon they came to a river, deep and fast.

"Where's the bridge?" Terra asked.

"There isn't one," Max answered.

Piff examined the river, testing it by taking a few steps in.

He then reached his hand out to the closest person.

Max cautiously took his hand, she then took Terra's hand, who took Junior's, so on and so on.

Slowly and carefully, they pulled one another across the quick knee deep river, a few slipping a bit but catching themselves. Once they were across everyone let go of their partner's hands.

They continued to walk, Terra making a face at Max.

"Shut up." Max blushed and elbowed Terra.

As they continued on, they found themselves in a feild of wheat. Max gasp and looked around, her eyes wide and full of wonder.

"A wheat feild!" She exclaimed. "I love wheat feilds!"

Piff looked back at her and smiled, then looked back ahead of him. Max blushed, but could not contain her excitment. She looked around, a permanant smile on her face.

"You and your wheat feild fetish." Terra teased.

Max ignored her and continued to look around.

"I love this... there's something magical about a wheat feild." She sighed.

"It is kind of romantic, isn't it?" Junior added.

"Indeed," Max agreed.

They continued on a bit further, stopping before they left the wheat field.

"Alright guys, we will now stop and eat lunch!" Junior announced.

Everyone broke into little groups and unpacked their food.

"Aww... my lunch got all smashed." Pud'n frowned at the bag.

"Hey." Max caught his attention then tossed him an apple.

"Thanks!" Pud'n smiled.

"You always pack a lunch for an army." Terra chuckled.

"Old Marching Band habits die hard." Max laid back on the dirt trail and gazed up at the blue sky, painted with perfectly white clouds. "Beautiful." She sighed.

"Hey Max..." Terra nudged her.

She sat up and look in the direction she was hinting at.

Piff sat, looking up at the sky as well.

"Are you sure you two aren't related... _closely_?" Terra made a face at Max, who lightly pushed her.

Max looked around the skies and made a sound of concern.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Looks like we might have a storm cell moving in." She pointed.

Terra followed her finger and found the dark cell rolling up from the horizon.

"Oh my." She sighed.

Max got up and made her way to Junior. who sat and ate with Piff.

She knelt down beside him and spoke.

"Hey Junior, there are some rough looking clouds rolling in from the horizon."

Junior turned and looked at the clouds.

"Ohhhhhhh poo..." He frowned. he looked at Piff, who was also examining the clouds.

"If we get caught in the forest when that thing hits it wont be good, however, being out here in the feild isn't safe either," Max warned.

"I know..." Junior pondered. Once again, Junior looked at Piff.

Piff packed up and stood, motioning Junior to do the same.

"Hey guys!" Junior got everyone's attention. "We are going to move out now. There is a storm coming and we need to get somewhere safe."

Everyone quickly packed up and waited for directions.

Piff began walking off trail, through the wheat.

The group followed him, Mindy complaining of the wheat smacking and stinging her legs.

"It's called pants," Mandy stated flatly as she walked passed her.

Mindy crossed her arms and made a face.

"Well I never!"

"Well now you have." Mandy closed the impending arguement.

The group followed Piff for a while, growing more and more nervouse as thunder gained distance on them.

He quickened the pace, some of the members having trouble keeping up. Piff looked back and sighed at the stragglers. Max and Terra saw him and reacted.

"We'll take care of it," Terra said as she and Max departed for the rear of the group.

When they reached the back, they found Olga limping a bit.

Mandark walked by her side slowly, helping her along.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"She twisted her ankle a bit back on the trail," Mandark answered.

"Well, at this pace we wont beat the storm...," Max stated, a clap of thunder proving her point. She looked at Olga, becoming frustraited due to nerves over the storm. "I have an idea... Olga, how much do you weigh?"

"105 pounds," She answered.

"Alright." Terra smiled. She bent down in front of her. "Get on."

"A piggy back ride?" She questioned.

"Yep," Terra answered.

"Terra, I can do that..." Mandark offered.

"Terra was a track runner forever. She can get Olga to the front quicker," Max explained.

Mandark nodded and helped Olga onto Terra's back.

Terra took off and reached the front in no time.

Once Max caught up, she saw the group heading into a little cottage no bigger than a one bed room apartment.

The group filed in, crowded in the small area, and no sooner than Max shut the door behind her and Mandark, the rain began pelting the roof.

"We sure cut it close." Gwen frowned as she watched the lightning dance beyond the window.

"Yea." Ben sighed, watching with her.

Terra sat Olga down on a couch in the small living area and rejoined Max.

"Yikes..." She cringed as a clap of thunder shook the windows.

Max joined Ben and Gwen by the window, watching.

"Hmm... we may be here for a while." Max frowned.

"How long is a while?" Ben asked.

"Ben, look!" Gwen gasp and pointed as the wind picked up suddenly and tore some limbs off of nearby trees.

"Holy...!" Ben grabbed Gwen and Max, pulling them away from the window. "I think it's a good idea to keep away from the windows."

Max and Gwen nodded in sync.

Suddenly, the over head lights went out, obtaining a startled gasp from everyone, and the cottage became rather dark without lighting and the dark skies outside were no help what so ever.

Everyone mumbled and spoke softly creating an uneasy quietness in the room.

Max broke away from Ben and Gwen to find Terra again.

Making her way across the floor, she found her talking with Junior and Billy. Max joined their circle of conversation as debri continued to hit the side of the small hut.

"This is bad...," Junior said as he cut his green eyes at the windows.

"I don't like storms," Billy said with a frown. "I wan to go back to the Opera House."

"Not in this weather, you don't," Terra stated.

"We'll just have to wait it out," Max said with a slight smile, trying to comfort Billy.

"I know." He sighed.

Max, bored, began looking around the room at the group.

They were frightened, worried, anxious, nervouse, and any other uneasy there was.

She sighed and turned back to the circle, her eyes landing on Piff, who leaned against the wall closest to the door, no visible emotion on his face.

Every now and then he'd look out the small window set in the wooden door, but would then return to his leasiurely state.

Max was snapped out of her daze when a loud crash hit the roof.

Everyone ducked and gasped at the sounds as more loud crashes and booms surrounded them.

"Get to the bedroom!" Junior ordered.

Everyone began frantically filing into the extremly small bedroom, cramming themselves in behind one another.

Piff was the last to enter, slamming the door shut behind him and heading for the bed.

Once he got to it, he pulled the matress off and held it up.

"Try to get under it!" Junior said as he pushed people under.

"We're not all going to fit!" Deedee cried out.

Piff grabbed Junior and pulled him in close and seemed to whisper to him.

Junior then darted out of the room, returning quickly with couch cusions, pillows, a phooton matress, and other things.

Once back in the room, he threw them around.

"Use these to sheild yourself from broken glass and other dangerous air born debris!"

Piff wrestled with the matress until he got it facing the one window in the room, ushering everyone behind it.

Once everyone crammed themselves behind the matress, they made a fort like structure with the objects Junior brought in.

Max and Terra stayed as close to one another as they could, Junior and Piff sticking nearby.

"Is it a tornado?" Irwin whispered frantically to Junior.

"Not yet," He answered.

"Yet?!" Irwin gulped.

Junior cast an uneasy look at Piff who sat, back against the wall, peeking around the matress every now and then.

Everyone jumped as a window in the next room shattered.

Piff pulled the matress in closer, sheilding everyone from the possibility that the window in this room might break.

"Where did this cell even come from?" Max asked.

"There is a lake beyond the wheatfeild that creates its own weather. That is probably where it rolled in from." Dexter explained, crammed in between Junior's back and Deedee.

"I see," Max said as the winds outside blew harshly.

"Because of it, weather as ugly as this isn't common, but still manages to creep up on us once in a while." Mandark added.

"This isn't the first time this has happened?" Terra questioned.

"Well, the last time a cell of this magnitude occured, we were tucked away safely inside the Opera House," Dexter answered, adjusting his glasses.

"Have you ever had tornados?" Max asked.

"Not from the lake," Junior replied. "We've had them roll up on us from another front that moved in."

Max nodded, a bit relieved by the news, that is, until Dexter butted back in.

"Not that the lake could not form one of its own, of course."

"Of course." Max sighed.

The room returned to silence as the storm continued to rage outside, everyone too afraid to do much else.

Max looked around, actually becoming a little bored as only the wind made noise beyond the walls of the cottage.

Looking around, she took in the sights of her new coworkers huddling together, even those who weren't terribly fond of each other.

However, two, in particular, remained as separate from everyone as possible; Mandy and Piff.

Manday sat, with space around her, against the wall perpendicular to the one Max was stuck beside. She seemed unphased by the storm, yet cautious of its damage ability.

Piff, however, appeared more observant of the storm, though equally unmoved by the racket the storm kicked up in its wake.

He was, for that moment, leaned against the wall, head back a bit, and almost appeared to be snoozing.

Though she liked watching Piff, Max avoided making it obvious by reluctantly shifting her gaze to Junior who sat criss-cross with his hand resting in the palm of his right hand, that elbow resting on his knee.

The half demon sighed and looked at his nails, using his thumb to fiddle with them nervously.

Behind him, Dexter sat, knees up, giving a quick glance at his watch before adjusting his glasses, which seemed to be a bit of a nervous habit of his.

Douglas sat with him, quiet and twiddling his thumbs.

In front of Dexter, Deedee sat, very lady-like, her knees together and parallel to the ground, her ankles crossed neatly, perfectly content with staring at the floor.

Mandark sat close by, no surprise, trying to make as much room as possible by sitting with his long legs arched against his chest. Though Deedee was close by, he focussed more attention on Olga, who leaned against his arm, nodding off.

Billy, Irwin, and Pud'n huddled together, obviously frightened by the storm, all jumping with every little bump or thud of debri.

Ben, letting his curiosity get the best of him, periodically peeked around his end of the matress, Gwen pulling him back by the tail of his green coat, Kevin, who sat across from them, giving a chuckle.

The Eds sat together, crammed in between Ben's group and Dexter's.

Ed showed visible signs of fear, shaking badly and looking around nervously, while Eddy was napping with the aid of Ed's back.

Double D sat calmly waiting for the storm to pass, Rolf, equally indiferent, to his left.

Mindy sat with the powerpuff girls, grabbing Bubbles' hand with every thump.

Blossom sat with a determined look on her face, eager to continue with the hike, while Buttercup took a pack of gum out of her pack and proceeded to remove a piece and chew it out of sher bordom.

Max then lazily cast her gaze over to her best friend, who, to her surprise, sat in the corner shivering and biting her nonexistant nails.

Max stared for a minute before shaking her head slightly at her and returning her gaze to Piff, who was on his hands and knees, looking around the matress again.

Of coarse the first thing that happens is her eyes instantly fall to the back pockets of his jeans... those were some _fine _pockets... then, she suddenly snapped out of it when he sat back down and looked right at her. Had he felt her eyes?

Max blushed lightly and nodded before turning quickly and looking back at Terra who was still a wreck, Max, once again, shaking her head.

* * *

After an hour or so more, the storm faded and allowed the students to leave the battered cottage.

Upon exiting, they each took a moment to examine the extent of the damage and make comments on their perilus adventure.

Now that it was all over, everyone wanted to pretend they weren't frightened, but those who were there know the truth.

Piff got the group back on the trail and headed into the forest again with the same pace and enthusiasm as they had began with.

The air was cooler now and more refreshing to be hiking in which put everyone in a better mood and even seemed to boost their strength.

Max strolled along, looking up at the trees and not where she was going.

She stepped in a puddle and nearly slid up, Terra reaching out and saving her.

"Thanks, Terra...," Max said, taking a deep breath.

"Careful, don't wanna slip and break your neck," Mindy sneered as she passed her. "That would be a tragedy."

"I know, right? Losing someone as valuable as me," Max retorted.

Mindy gave a frustraited grunt and continued.

"I can't stand her," Max stated. "And this is only the second day."

"Oh, it'll only get worse from here," Mandy said as she passed Max and Terra.

"Great." Max frowned.

Max and Terra trudged along in the mud along with the other drama students for a long while before coming to a stop.

Ahead of them was what appeared to be a landslide from the mountains that sat nearby.

Rocks, large and small, littered the path, blocking them all from completing their jouney.

Piff stood, looking at the rocks, then began scaling them, Junior close behind.

The others followed their lead and also began climbing over the fallen mountainside.

Max and Terra scaled the rocks easily, using a track runner's leg strength, and a Marching Band member's endurance.

Ahead of them, Mindy climbed, grumbling and complaining about the difficulty of the scale, when she lost her footing.

The rocks beneath her feet gave way and began tumbling down as she did.

Suddenly, a black tentacle shot out of Junior's back and wrapped itself about Mindy's waist, saving her from a painful trip back down the rocks.

She soon realized what was around her waist and paniced.

"Ewewewewewewewewewewew!" She screamed. "Let go of me! Let go this instant!"

Junior held tight, despite the stinging pain of Mindy's constant slapping.

However, the rocks she'd kicked away tumbled down the rocky side, creating another small landslide.

Max looked up and saw the rocks coming down, people trying to get out of the way.

Looking to her left and right, she realized that there was no where to go quick enough.

She hunkered as close to the rocks as she could, hoping they'd bounce over her, but that was not the case.

A large rock came down on her hand, smashing her fingers, and causing her to lose her grip.

She gasped as she swung free of the face, only one hand holding her now, a deep stinging sensation running up that arm.

She quickly threw all of her body weight to the face of the rocks and regained her grip, taking a moment to regain her footing.

"Are you alright?!" Gwen called a few feet up.

"I'm fine!" Max gave a sigh and finished the climb right behind Terra.

She sat at the top and rested a minute before Terra gasped and startled her.

"What?!"

"Your arm!" She pointed to Max's arm.

Max slowly looked down, grimacing as she did so.

Blood dripped from the end of her fingers and little streams of red snaked around her forearm.

Max covered her eyes with her other hand and tilted her head back, taking a moment to regain her composure.

She took a few deep breaths and let out a long sigh before looking ahead.

"How much longer?" She asked no one in particular.

"Not long," Junior said as he approached her. "Let me see."

"You can look at it all you want," Max said as she held her arm out, but she, herself, looked elsewhere.

"Hey, Dexter..." Junior motioned him over.

Dexter walked over and looked at the wound, once again adjusting his glasses. A bad sign to Max.

"... It is not terrible... just large," He stated, clearing his throat. "She will be fine until we get back. We should take the time to clean and wrap it though."

Junior nodded and looked around the group.

"Does anyone have an unopened water bottle?"

The group looked around and shook their heads.

Piff approached Junior and Max and offered his water, unopened.

Max looked up at him and refused the water.

"You need to keep yourself hydrated, I'll be fine."

He raised an eyebrow at her, still holding the water bottle out.

"You haven't taken a single sip yet," Max protested.

Piff didn't budge.

"... Fine..." Max reluctantly took the bottle from him.

He watched intently as Junior poured the water over the cut.

It stung but Max showed no sign of being in pain as the water washed over and inside the long gash.

"Alright, now all we need is something to wrap it with...," Junior stated.

Max gave a sigh and took the blue and gold bandanna off the sleeve of her jacket. Once it was removed, it left a wrinkled crease in the fabric, having been tied there for so long.

"Use this." She frowned.

Junior tied the cloth around the cut and secured it tightly with a knot.

Once he was done, he gave her a smile and a light pat on the shoulder before returning to the front of the line.

Piff was turning to join him when he saw Terra join Max's side.

Max seemed to be looking down at the bandanna mounfully, the blood lighltly seeping to its surface, as Terra put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

Piff furrowed his brows together and frowned at the scene in front of him.

"...Hey man... we need you to lead us home...," Irwin said gently, touching Piff's shoulder, his voice tainted with the same emotion Piff felt from watching Max.

Piff snapped to and bounded to the front where he hastily lead the group down the trail.

* * *

After a few minutes the group returned to the Opera House, all gladly entering the air conditioned building.

While everyone headed to the common room, Max forwent the room and headed for her dorm.

She made haste with reaching the door, Terra and Mandark right behind her, and entered her room, not bothering to shut the door.

Piff followed far behind, listening carefully.

"Max..." Terra followed Max to the bathroom area where she untied the bandanna and ran cold water over it, rung it out, and repeated.

After doing this multiple times, Max reached into her small cubbord and removed the medical kit.

Mandark walked over and helped her remove what she needed.

With all the proper tools laid out, he began cleaning the wound with alcohol.

Max grimaced and looked away.

"At least it stopped pouring blood," Mandark said as he wiped the surrounding unharmed skin down as well. He then began wrapping the area with gauze.

"This bandage should be good for a while. It'll keep water out and protect the cut. I'll check it again in a few days."

Once he was finished he bowed slightly and left. Max then replaced the kit and looked sadly at the bandanna.

"I'm afraid it's gone..." Max sighed.

She took the bandanna in her hand and walked into the living area, Piff standing just outside the door.

"... At least I still have my memories...," She said lovingly, looking at the bandanna. "... It was just nice to have _something _left from those days... even if it was just a piece of cloth."

Terra frowned and patted her shoulder. She started for the door, Piff hearing her. He quickly walked to his own dorm, making it appear as though he was just now walking by. Terra didn't acknowledge Piff and walked by him, heading for the common room. Piff stopped at his door, still listening.

"... I suppose it is symbolic... " Max gave a faint smile at the cloth before setting it down on the dresser and leaving, pulling the door to behind her.

Piff waited until she was gone before he crept over to her dorm door and gave it a light push, noticing she hadn't shut it all the way. He sneaked inside and took the bandanna from the dresser and then proceeded to remove himself from the dorm.

* * *

Everyone retuned to their dorms to prepare for dinner.

Max entered her dorm and headed for her bed room where she changed into a fresh set of clothes, choosing to keep the hat. She was in the living area when someone came knocking at her door. She walked over to the wooden curtain and removed it, revealing a solomn faced Irwin.

"I saw what happened to your bandanna..." He frowned.

Max sighed and let him continue.

"... Piff did too..."

Max's heart jumped. He _saw _that? He _must _think she's weak for becoming upset over a piece of fabric.

"Well..." Irwin removed his hands from behind his back and presented a new black and white bandanna to her. "... he asked me to give this to you."

Max simply looked at the new bandanna, her heart racing. Slowly, she reached out and took it, holding it in both her hands.

"... Thank you... both of you..." She smiled faintly.

Irwin shrugged, but before he could say anything, Max gave him a hug.

"Awww..." He cooed. " ... Well, I'll see you at dinner."

He smiled and quickly returned to his dorm.

Max looked at the gift as she shut the door, then to the dresser where she'd laid her old bandanna. She was puzzled to find it was no longer there, but with no time to search for it, she brushed it off.

* * *

Max entered the dinning hall and looked around, searching for Piff. She approached the table and stood next to Terra, who looked up when she sat.

"Is Piff here yet?" Max asked.

"No..." Terra looked around, then back at Max. "Hey, you got a new bandanna."

"Yea... he sent it to me." Max blushed. "I want to thank him."

"Well that was nice of him." Terra smiled.

Max nodded when she caught sight of Piff.

"I'll still be here when you get back, but uh..." Terra looked longingly at the turkey that sat in front of her. "... this bird, here, wont..."

Max gave a chuckle before leaving the table and making her way over to Piff who stood with a few other people. She gently brushed passed the others to get to him, Mindy catching sight of this. She quickly made her way to Piff and stood unnessecarily close to his side.

Max slowed down and observed Mindy's behavior before advancing any further, also reminding herself she was wounded. She sighed and looked around, then, shaking off the uneasy feeling in her gut, she approached him, slower this time.

"Hey..." She began, getting his attention from the side.

Piff looked at her, Mindy too.

"... I just wanted to say thanks for the new bandanna... I will wear it as I wore my other one," She said gently. "Proudly."

Piff gave a faint smile and nodded.

Mindy peered around Piff at Max and the object of discussion.

"Uh, Piff... isn't that bandanna wardrobe property?" She smirked at Max the whole time. "That means you're technically stealing from the Opera House."

Piff gave a cross look at Mindy, his lips set in a stern frown.

"It is a bandanna. I think we will live," Piff stated.

"Stealing is stealing no matter how small, Piff!" Mindy protested.

Piff raised a carefully crafted brow at her and pursed his lips.

Mindy gave a huff and left the two standing alone.

"... If it will cause trouble, I can return it... I'm sure I'll run across another sooner or later." Max smiled.

Piff shook his head and stepped a bit closer to her, reaching out carefully and placing his hand on the bandanna.

"Consider it symbolic of becoming a part of the Opera House," He said softly.

Max smiled widely and nodded, also reaching over with her right hand to touch the bandanna, but instead, feeling the top of Piff's hand. She blushed and looked at the floor quickly, but he didn't move his hand at her touch. Then, he gently used his other hand to pat her other shoulder before gently moving away from her and proceeding to the table.

She stood there for a moment, taking in what had just occured, then shook herself awake. She returned to her seat next to Terra and sat down.

"Well, how'd it go?" She asked.

"He said it means I am a part of the Opera House now," She smiled the biggest smile she'd had in a long time.

"Yay!" Terra reached over and hugged her. "Acceptance!"

Max laughed, opening her eyes and seeing the skeleton of the turkey that was once there.

"Uh, Terra... where's the turky?" She asked.

"I told you." Terra smiled before she let go of Max.

* * *

That night, Max returned to her dorm full, happy, and tired.

She walked to the chest of drawers in her bed room and gathered night clothes before walking to the bath area and taking a long shower.

Once she was finished, she examined the bandage on her wound and slipped into bed, her wet hair dampening the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Once again, please forgive the spelling mistakes that are probably present. :)

R&R to let me know what you think.


	3. Act I, Chapter II: The River

Random update time!

* * *

By morning, Max's hair was dry and wavey due to sleeping on it.

She got up, got dressed, and struggled with brushing it for about ten minutes before simply doing the best she could and leaving it be.

She grabbed her jacket and hat and put them on before heading to the breakfast table to meet with the others.

She walked up the halls and made her way into the room where she sat with Terra, who was already chatting with Double D.

"My thoughts exactly! I mean, why couldn't there be multiple demensions?! If the universe is indeed infinite like we once thought, then this theory would hang perfectly together," Terra said, waving her spoon around for inphasis before plunging it back into her cereal.

"Indeed!" Double D exclaimed. He seemed to be relieved that someone else thought about the same things. "The idea of a finite universe never really clicked with me, seeing as how black holes litter the playing feild."

Max smiled and shook her head before sitting in her usual spot.

"I'm sure Dexter, Mandark, and Douglas would love to get in on _this_!" Max chuckled.

"Hey Max!" Terra just then acknowledged her presence.

"Good morning, Max." Double D smiled.

Max raised her hand in response as she currently had a mouthfull of apple.

Max sat by, listening to the talk of the universe and its secrets as the hour ticked away.

"Attention students!" Came a voice over the intercom. It was Mr. N. "Please meet on stage in 5. Thank you."

Max tossed the remains of the pear she had eaten and joined the others leaving for the stage.

Once they entered the double doors, Piff and Junior were on stage, waiting for them, two large speakers on either side of them.

"Gather 'round and have a seat," Junior instructed.

The group obeyed and took seats on the stage all eyes glued to the speakers.

Piff went around handing everyone a peice of paper and a pen while Junior explained what was going on.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do..." He brought a laptop out from behind the speaker to his right. "We are doing an activity that will give us some insight into who you are, and we're doing it with the help of music."

Everyone looked at one another and murmured.

"When I say go, you will write down songs that best represent who you are, where you're from, what your home town is like, etcetera, etcetera." Junior smiled. "Alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok... GO!" He smiled.

Everyone scribbled as quickly as they could until Junior called time.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I will!" Mindy raised her hand.

Junior nodded in her direction.

"I chose _Piece Of Me _by Brittney Spears to represent myself because it suits my personality, _Thriller _by Micheal Jackson to represent Endsville because it's crawling with freaks, and that is how I see it." Mindy smiled.

A few people gave soft claps.

"Alright, we will now listen to a few bits from those two songs." Junior said as he pulled them up and played them.

Terra peeked over on Max's paper and read the songs.

Once Junior finshed the sound bites he looked over the group.

"Who's next?" He asked.

"Max." Terra coughed.

"That is a nasty cough you should get that checked, but it made me think of Max so I guess she's next." Junior smiled, recieving a few laughs.

"... I chose Gnarls Barkly's _Crazy _to represent myself because I see things differently than most I think, and I chose Hollywood Undead's _Undead _to represent where I come from because for a while we had faded out of existance, and I chose Hollywood Undead's _My Town _to represent my home town."

"Alright, now I noticed you had three, one representing where you're from and the other you're home town... what is the difference?" He asked.

"I say I'm from the my Marching Band because they were such a huge part of my life and they were the only family I had. I chose _Undead _for them because after having changed Band Director's so many times, we began to lose momentom and eventually fell from a large Band to a small Band. However, in the years I was there, we picked it back up and were a medium sized Band on our way back to the top.

"My home town, however, is less dignified. It was a ghetto full of fakes, posers, and crime, but also good people, good times, and pleasant memories. We grew up rough but it taught us that the world isn't pretty and sometimes you have to play rough to play the game. I chose _My Town _because as much of a rough town as it is, it's still my town and it had a hand in making me who I am today. I am thankful for that." Max explained.

"I understand." Junior searched and played the songs.

After he did so, he looked over the group once more.

"Alright, we're going to switch things up a bit. I am going to give you the name of a coworker and you tell me what song you think best represents them." Junior smiled. "Max, since youre up..." He motioned towards her. "Terra."

Max looked at her best friend and smiled.

"_Fire Flies_. Owl City."

Terra clapped and giggled.

"Alright... Dexter." Junior smiled.

Max looked at Dexter and thought.

"... _Laterlus _by Tool." She answered.

Dexter gave a smirk.

"Good, good... Piff." Junior smiled.

Max looked over at Piff and thought very carefully.

"... _Superstition _by Stevie Wonder." She smiled.

The group giggled and clapped.

"Why that one?" Junior asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, it's what I hear when I look at him." Max laughed. "It's the whole 1960's beatnik, goth thing I think."

The group laughed some more as Junior did.

"Piff, you have your own theme music, but only Max can hear it." Junior chuckled. "What do you think about that?"

Piff smirked and held up his sheet of paper. _Superstion _sat at the top for self representation.

Junior laughed even harder and took a moment, tears dripping from his eyes, to regain his composure.

"You two need to allope, I swear." He gave one more chuckle.

Max laughed and blushed before sitting down.

"Alright, you know what... Terra, you're up." Junior smiled.

Terra stood up and unfolded her paper.

"Alright... Eddy."

"Uhhhhh... heheh, _Margaritaville _by Jimmy Buffet." Terra laughed.

Eddy stood up and clapped.

"It's five o'clock somewhere!" He shouted.

Junior gave a good laugh before continueing.

"... Me." Junior smiled.

"... _Paper Cut _by Linkin Park." She smiled.

Junior nodded in approval and chuckled.

"... Olga."

"... _Head Strong _by Trapt." Terra smiled at her.

Olga got up and ran over to her, giving her a high-five.

"Awesome, thanks Terra," Junior motioned for her to take her seat. "Alright guys, the point of this activity was to see what you all thought of one another. It is important that we are close, that we work as a machine, a clock. We are a clock. Everyone of you is a cog and this clock only works if you do. Help one another to be the best they can be, and I promise, we will succeed in our goal."

The group clapped and a few whistled.

"Thank you, thank you," Junior raised his hands to calm the group down. "Now, there is also another reason we have met here today... today, we reveal what the play will be."

The group stood and cheered, a few people danced around and clapped.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Junior raised his hands again, calming the group. "Without further delay for the sake of the theater itself, here's Mr. N!"

Mr. N took the stage from the side as the group cheered and clapped once more. He stood next to his son and waited for the group to quiet down.

"I know you have all been waiting for this," He smiled over the group. "And I know you will be pleased with this years choice. It has been suggested to me several times over the years, but until now, we weren't ready for such a big production."

The group's eyes widened and a few turned to face their friends in excited chatter.

"I am pleased to announce that this year's play will be..." Mr. N paused for suspense.

Over the group, people were dieing to know what it was he was about to say.

Billy and Iwrin had their fists clenched, eyes big and waiting.

Double D bit his lip in anticipation while Eddy just waved his hands in an encouraging gesture for Mr. N to spit it out, and Ed stood by, no longer on earth.

Rolf simply smiled and waited while behind him, Blossom, and Bubbles held hands and shook with excitment.

Ben and Gwen wore huge smiles, as did Deedee who stood between Dexter and Mandark, who waited patiently. Douglas stood on the edge of their group, smiling widely.

Mandy stood next to Buttercup with burning indifference, Kevin just behind them, standing with his arms crossed.

Olga's eyes were glued to Mr. N as she waited next to Pud'n who reached over and grabbed Terra's hand with big eyes.

Max stood with her fingers laced together and waited silently, while Piff, directly across from her, stood with his hands on his hips, upright and tall.

Mindy stood off to the side wearing a look of impatience.

"Spit it out already!" She called.

"This year's show will be The Phantom of The Opera!" Mr. N. announced.

The group burst into excited movement and cheers.

Max smiled widely and gave a small giggle.

Suddenly, an arm was thrown around her shoulder.

"I hope you're ready for this!" Mr. N. laughed. "This is the largest play we will have ever done!"

"I am ready, sir!" Max replied happily, looking across Mr. N. at Junior, who was under his other arm.

He shot her a smile and a thumbs up before going to celebrate with the others.

Mr. N. left the stage so the group could celebrate amongst themselves.

"Holy crap! This is so exciting!" Douglas exclaimed.

Deedee hugged him and Olga joined in.

"We finally get to perfrom Phantom of The Opera!" They cheered.

"This is going to be the best year ever!" Blossom smiled.

Terra hugged Ben, who swung her around and sat her down.

"I can't wait for auditions!" She laughed.

"You'll do great!" He encouraged.

Max watched the excited movements of the group and couldn't help but smile herself.

Suddenly, Max's eyes widened, and she looked around the group for Piff.

He stood off to the side and watched, bearing the slightest smile.

Max walked towards him confidently, which alerted Mindy.

Mindy rounded the outside of the group and cut Max off just as she was about to speak to Piff.

"Oh, what an exciting day!" Mindy gushed. "Let's celebrate, Piffy!"

Piff looked around Mindy at Max, but was being pulled away by the Lead Actress.

He looked back at Max, who just stood there and watched as he was pulled through the double doors.

* * *

Once they were through the double doors, Piff pulled away from Mindy.

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

Piff simply furrowed his brow at her and looked for a long minute.

Mindy became upset and stepped closer to him until they were nose to nose.

"Listen, if you think I don't know what's going on, you're sadly mistaken, alright?" She hissed. "I see the way that little hood rat looks at you. I don't like it, Piff," She spat his name. "I don't like it one bit. You're all nice and kind to her now, but you just wait, Piff, you just wait. She's gonna slit your throat and drink your blood."

Piff took Mindy's shoulders and gently pushed her away from his face before holding his finger up to his nose.

"Personal space." He said softly before going back to the stage.

Mindy shook with anger before storming off to her dorm.

* * *

Piff entered the stage area and looked for Max, but she was already gone.

He looked through the group, but didn't see her, so he decided to slip out and head back to his dorm for a minute or two.

As he walked down the dorm hall, he noticed that Max's door was open. He slowed down as he approached it and stopped just beside the open door. With a slow motion, he peeked inside, but didn't see Max. He was about to leave when he heard singing coming from the inside of the dorm. Now more curious than ever, he stood completely in front of the doorway and looked in. Slowly, he stepped inside and followed the singing. He rounded a corner and peeked in to find Max sitting on her bed with headsets on, sketching away in a sketch book. He watched her with a raised eyebrow as she nodded her head and sang, every now and then, switching the 2 pencils she used or picking up the large earser.

She sat up to brush the hair out of her face and yelped when she saw Piff, who was startled by her sudden outburts. Max covered her mouth and face, embarassed by the fact she had not only just scared her Camp leader, but she had been singing up until the scream!

Piff chuckled lighlty and approached her.

Max peeked through her fingers and winced when she saw he was still there. She finally uncovered her face and looked up at him.

"Hi." She blushed and fixed her hair as she slipped the headsets around her neck.

"Hello." He said.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again.

"You were trying to talk to me earlier." He stated.

"Oh, yea..." Max said standing up, "Red Nation" still blarring from the headsets. "I wanted to let you know that I played Phantom of The Opera first trumpet in high school, so I know where to get the sheet music from."

Piff nodded.

"That's very good." He said.

Max nodded and looked down at her sketch book, making sure she hadn't crumpled the paper when she jumped earlier.

"You sketch?" Piff inquired.

"Huh? Yea..." Max closed the book.

"I do sometimes." Piff added.

"Really?" Max asked, looking at the cover of her own book. "... These are some designs I came up with..." She flipped through the book to the pages she'd been working on when Piff came in.

She handed him the book gingerly, retracting a bit when he took it.

He studied the designs she had made. There were several flaws scratched out and replaced with multiple other ideas, side notes littered the pages, and ideas were scribbled here and there.

"The final design will be neater..." Max reassured.

Piff nodded and continued until he had seen all of what she had accomplished that day.

He handed the book back and smiled.

"There are other sketches in there as well, I noticed." He said.

Max nodded. "You don't want to see those, though."

"Maybe we can exchange drawings sometime. I would like to see the others you have made." He smiled lightly.

Max looked up at him with a blush.

"...Sure... just don't criticize me too harshly." She chuckled. "I'm sure yours are better."

Piff smiled and spoke, "Art is only worth as much as the individual is willing to see in it."

"True..." Max said softly.

There was a moment of silence as the two stood, not looking directly at one another, though Max couldn't tell it with Piff's dark shades preventing her from seeing exactly where he was looking.

"Phantom of The Opera..." Max spoke finally, "... One of my favorite musicals."

Piff raise his eyebrows as an inclination to hear more.

"My Band Director of 3 years said one day, if we stuck with the Marching Band program, we'd be big enough to perform it..." She trailed off.

Piff's eyebrows furrowed, hearing the dissapointment in her voice. He tilted his head slightly and Max glanced up at him.

"... It didn't happen that way..." She said softly, "... By the end of it, people had already lost hope in the organization, in our ability, and in us."

Piff frowned and leaned in, waiting to hear how it all played out.

"I was a Captain my final year and I had hoped that by that time, we would be even stronger... but it just wasn't time yet." Max sighed, "So it didn't happen."

Max sat down on her bed and Piff sat next to her.

"Now, don't get me wrong, I love my Band and I always will, they're my family, even if they fight and fuss at one another sometimes." Max assured him with a light hearted chuckle, "But I can honestly say that many of us Captains were pretty warn out. Heh, we took it easy and enjoyed the little things, that's the way to do it."

Piff blinked behind his shades at her, perplexed by the sudden turn of events.

"I have hope, though, that the work we have done there will blaze a trail for others to reach their dreams. I have left my hopes in good hands, caring hands. It's the sparks left in the organization that will bring in what I'd always hoped for and I just hope they give it air to breath and one day, those little sparks will turn back into the flame we once were." Max looked straight ahead, "Who knows how it'll all play out in the end. All I can say is that it was my job as a member and a Captain to try and uphold the peace and care as much as I could and I can say I have done that. Through all the pain, sweat, blood, tears, and pure frustration and anger we all endured, I can say that there was equally as much fun and love and laughter and I have given it my all and that's all I had to give. Love, and only love, will strengthen them, as it has done for them for years, as it has done for me, and how it will do for those to come."

Piff sat in silent contemplation and renewed his aspect on the new member's life before the theater group.

"... You know, Piff, you saved me." Max said without looking at him. She instead looked at the floor.

He turned his head to her and simply waited for an explanation.

"I mean, where would I be right now had it not been for you?" She shook her head and offered a small laugh, "I have no clue, but I can tell you I would be completely useless." She looked at him finally, "Thanks."

She smiled at him, a glint of determination in her eyes, though they were hard to see due to the shadow of the hat's bill over her face.

Piff nodded and offered a smirk.

Max took a deep breath and sighed before asking, "What about you? What's your story?"

Piff looked away and thought for a moment, then turned back to her.

"I..." He began but suddenly a shrill voice interrupted him, echoing in from Max's door.

"Piff! Are you in there?!" Mindy called, "They want you in the auditorium!"

Piff hung his head slightly and looked at Max.

"It's fine." She said, "Go on down. They're just happy and they want you to celebrate with them. They care about you, you know, you're family."

A small smile tugged at the corner's of Piff's lips at Max's words. He stood and offered his hand to help her up.

"You should come too." He said softly.

Max looked at her sketch book.

"I need to work on the designs, I think." Max sighed with a smile, "There is a lot to do."

Piff still stood, his hand still out stretched, but Max just looked up at him.

"You're family now, too." Piff stated.

Max smiled and sat her sketch book down. She reached up and took his hand and he helped her up.

His hand was warm against her's, which stayed cold for the most part. It wasn't hard with thick calluses, though his hand did have some work in it. She liked holding his hand and it made her blush, but she tried to hide it.

He let go of her hand and they both began to walk out the door to leave for the auditorium. Once outside, they met Mindy, who had apparently been waiting there the whole time. Max secured the lock on her dorm door, feeling Mindy burning a hole in the back of her head the whole time. Mindy instantly took Piff's arm and the three of them walked to the auditorium in silence.

They approached the door and Piff shook himself out of Mindy's death grip long enough to open the entrance to the stage and enter one at a time, Mindy making sure Max was in the back.

The members welcomed Piff with a large group hug, which Max was happily dragged into. Piff smiled as they clung to him in a show of appreciation. Once it dispursed, Junior left the stage area and headed to the back where the lights and sounds control booth was. He unlocked the door with a key he had and entered the box. A screen droped down from the cat walk and lowered itself slowly into the area above the stage.

"Alright guys, take a seat in the audience please." Junior said happily over the intercom.

The group filed off of the stage and sat in a nice block in the audience where they chattered quietly while Junior readied the projector.

Max found a seat in the center of the fourth row next to Terra who was still talking to Double D. about some other scientific theory. The seat next to her was empty and so were the rest of the seats on that row.

People were still filing in when Max saw Piff coming down her row. She smiled at him until she saw Mindy just behind him.

Once he got to the seat next to Max, she grabbed his arm suddenly.

"Oh, Piff, I want to sit on your left..." She smiled.

Piff raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can see better. You know how my eyes are." She frowned.

"Yea, 20/20, right?" Buttercup pursed her lips at Mindy from the row behind them.

Mindy shot her a scowl, but Buttercup was unmoved. Mindy turned her attention away from Buttercup and refocussed it on Piff, who rolled his eyes behind his shades and traded seats with her to avoid any outburst she would more than likely have. Mindy sat down next to Max, who, without showing it, was very displeased.

"We have snacks in the hall way, Pud'n tells me, so go grab some popcorn or candy, but don't make a mess, please." Junior announced.

Billy, Irwin, Eddy, Deedee, and Douglas got up to run to the hall quickly.

"Hey, Douglas..." Max called as he was getting up behind her.

"Hmmm?" He smiled at her.

"Could you grab me something?" She asked.

"Sure, what do you want?" He inquired.

"Surprise me." Max smiled.

"Okey dokey." He nodded as he made his way down the isle.

"I can't eat junk food, I'm watching my weight." Mindy stated. "A Lead Actress has to look good if she's going to be on stage!" She laughed with Blossom who sat in front of her.

Terra whispered something to Double D. and he got up and left for the hall.

"What're you getting?" Max asked.

"A jaw breaker." She giggled.

Max shook her head with a smile.

Before too long, the few who left for the hall returned with their rations and took their seats again.

Douglas handed Max a box of gummyworms and cookie dough before taking his seat.

Double D. came back with two jaw breakers and a huge box of popcorn.

Max opened her box of gummy worms and offered Terra some.

"The blue ones are my favorite..." She took a few and Max then offered Double D. a few, but he shook his head and declined politely as he unwrapped his jaw breaker. Max looked around Mindy, who was leaned forward laughing with Blossom, to Piff.

"Hey..." Max caught his attention.

He looked over at her and the extended box. Piff reached out and took a few, smiling a thanks. Max then picked out a few herself.

"Old Marching Band habbits die hard, huh?" Terra smiled at Max who nodded with a laugh.

The lights dimmed and Mindy sat back in her chair and looked over at Max, who was just putting a gummy worm in her mouth.

"Those are disgusting." She sneered.

She then looked over at Piff, who was also just putting one in his mouth. She froze and her jaw droped. He looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. She shook her head in disgust and crossed her arms.

Everyone quieted down once the lights dimmed completely out.

"Wow, it is really dark in here..." Max whispered to Terra.

"Shoot! I dropped a gummyworm!" Terra exclaimed, "The blue ones are my favorite..."

The screen lit up a few moments later and the movie started.

The familiar thundering pipe organ overture filled the auditorium as the chandeliar was lifted from the ground and Max's eyes widened.

Piff stole a glance over at her and smiled lightly at her expression.

"Whoa..." Max whispered, "I can feel the vibrations of the music..."

"We have a really good sound system." Douglas whispered, "Took a whole year to install and perfect but it really paid off. Wait until you hear the pit play."

Max looked back at him.

"It's really nice." She smiled, "Best I've ever heard."

"I helped put it in alongside Dexter and Mandark." Douglas beamed.

"I helped too." Double D looked back at him.

"And Double D." Douglas added.

"Well, you guys did a good job." Max nodded.

Mindy looked over at Max.

"Shhhh! Some of us are trying to watch the movie!" She hissed.

"My bad." Max frowned.

She then looked at Douglas and Double D.

Douglas just looked at her and Double D. blinked a few times before looking away.

"Rudeness." She added before focussing back on the screen.

"Pst!" Terra nudged Max, "Can I have some more gummy worms?"

Max handed her the box.

"The blue ones..."

"Are your favorite, I know." Max smiled with a chuckle.

Terra happily shook the box and collected a few more blue gummy worms before returning the box.

The movie continued on and a few people were commenting on the characters.

"I want to play Andre." Eddy laughed with Ed who sat beside Douglas.

"Why?" Douglas inquired.

"I like the way he thinks! He wont let no cruddy Phantom spoil his money making!" Eddy cackled.

"Who do you think would be fit to play Christine?" Terra asked Double D.

"I think Deedee." Double D. answered.

"Agreed." Ben, who sat next to him, added, "She already has the dancing background."

"Yes, but what about singing? How good of a singer is she?" Irwin asked, who sat in front of Terra.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's taken several different fine arts classes, mailnly because in order to paly certain parts, they were required by Mr. N." Gwen stated from the left of Blossom.

"Well then, Olga could play Christine's best friend." Max smiled.

"Oh, yea!" Douglas smiled.

"Will you all please be quiet?!" Mindy asked loudly.

Everyone looked at her for a moment before returning to the conversation.

"Who thinks Mindy should be Carlotta?" Ben asked.

Everyone nodded and mumbled.

* * *

After the movie, everyone exited the auditorium and went outside to walk the grounds a bit.

The grounds were lush with green grass and wild flowers, though most would simply brush them off as the weeds they actually were, Mr. N. refused to have them cut down. He rather enjoyed their beauty and let them grow rampant throughout the acre.

There was a large open meadow before the Opera House that ended with trees that created a woodline separating the lawn from the forest.

People strode about the grounds and they either settled down under a tree or played a game of something like badmitten or volleyball, while a few others cut through the woods to take a quick dip in a river that flowed by the grounds.

It wasn't a long walk to the river, about ten minutes, and it was a pleasant one, but Max chose to stay and enjoy the meadow a bit longer.

A game of volleyball was going on near an old oak tree, perfect to lay under to watch the game.

She took a seat inside its grand shadow and watched as Ben served the ball and Eddy struck it back, sending it over the net where Gwen saved it and sent it right back.

The ball bounced off of Ed's head and flew over the net again, only to be sent back by Buttercup, who took it easy for everyone on the opposite side's sake.

Eddy saved the ball again and Junior sent it straight up into the air.

Billy dove and sent it over the net just in time.

Bubbles jumped up and hit the ball, sending it just over the net where Terra took the chance to spike it and gain her team a point.

They cheered as the other team switched and got ready for the next serve.

Pud'n served from Terra's side and the game started again.

Max clapped and waved at Terra who waved back and then refocussed on the game at hand.

She decided to lay back in the sweet smelling grass for a while and just enjoy the nice weather, the outside, and being somewhere she felt... welcomed.

She nearly dozed off when the sound of footsteps jarred her awake. She slightly opened one eye and peered over to her left.

About five feet away sat Piff, one leg stretched out and the other bent, his arm wrapped about it. The other arm supported him as he watched the game.

Max admired his form. His long legs and slender waist leading up to a perfect chest and shoulder width with exactly accurate arms ending in eleagnt hands and leading back up to a neat shoulder line followed by a graceful neck and handsome face. He was perfect.

It wasn't lust that made her look, but rather an appreciasion for the shape of his body. He was a healthy young man, and while she did find him very attractive, there was also a beauty about him that she knew everyone saw. Not just her.

More footsteps appraoched and Max pretended to be alseep when she saw Mindy walk up to Piff in her swim suit.

"A few of us are going down to the river, meet us there soon, k?" She smiled, "Bye!"

She walked off, waving with Blossom, Deedee, and Olga. A few more people walked behind them, Kevin, Mandy, and Douglas, all in swim wear and heading to the river.

Piff sighed and laid back in the grass for a few moments. Max watched him, his chest rising and falling, every muscle now defined as he had his arms behind his head.

"Whew!" Pud'n wiped the sweat off of his fore head, "You guys hot?"

"Yea..." Gwen panted.

"Let's go to the river and cool off..." Eddy suggested.

"Yea." They agreed.

"Let me go change and I'll be right with you..." Terra said as she headed back for the Opera House. She stopped by Max and nudged her with her foot.

"Hey, we're gonna go swimming, come with us." Terra smiled down at Max.

Max pretended to rise sleepily and stretched.

"Sure. I have to change first." She stated.

Terra and Max began walking back to the Opera House when she noticed Piff wasn't far behind. They entered the building and went to the dorm areas to dress. Terra finished dressing before Max did and popped over to her dorm. She stood, waiting, in the doorway in her ocean blue two piece bakini, a towel over her shoulder and sunglasses on.

Max was packing a small bag with towels and was finishing braiding her hair. She was wearing a black, white, and pink two piece bakini, her hat, and shades.

"You're not planning on wearing that hat while you swim are you?" Terra asked.

"Yea." Max answered.

"You don't think that's a little... odd?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well..." Max looked in the mirror by her door as she slid some flip flops on, "I don't want to take it off..."

Terra made a face and didn't push the subject any further.

The two exited the dorm and began walking up the hall when they heard another door close behind them. They turned to see Piff locking his door and heading up the hall too.

Max blushed worse than she ever had. He was wearing a pair of dark purple swim trunks, flip flops, his shades, and nothing else. He was toned and lean and Max nearly fell over.

"Damn, he's white." Terra whispered to Max.

Max slapped her arm quickly.

"Ow!" She puckered her bottom lip at Max, "We should wait for him."

Max nearly had a panic attack when Terra said that! But they did. Calmly. Piff walked up to them and smiled.

"Thanks." He said softly.

"No problem." Terra smiled.

Max nodded and they continued out the door and into the auditiorium where Mr. N. was pacing the stage, picturing the different sets.

"AH! Going to the river, I see?" He smiled, "Have lots of safe fun, alright?"

"We will." Max smiled back at him as they left the auditorium and entered the grounds once more.

They walked the path to the river for about ten silent minutes before coming upon it. The others were wading in the deep parts and playing chicken and water volleyball.

The river was wide and gradually got deeper. The current wasn't so strong here since the land was fairly even, which made for the perfect swimming hole.

"There you are! We've been waiting for you!" Mindy ran up to Piff, "We can play chicken now!"

Piff shrugged and waded into the water with Mindy. Max frowned after him and Terra noticed.

"You should join." She smiled.

"Nah..." Max looked away, "I don't have a partner anyway."

"I see some other guys here that don't have partners." Terra pointed out, "C'mon! I'll take you on!"

Max smiled up at her then nodded, "Alright."

"Yay!" She laughed as she waded in with Max.

"I'm going to ask Junior." Max smiled.

"I'll ask Ben." Terra stated.

Terra went one way and Max went another.

She approached Junior, who sat on a rock and watched the game of chicken going on between Eddy and Bubbles and Piff and Mindy.

"Hey..." Max got his attention.

"Hmm?" He smiled down at her.

"You wanna play the winners?" Max asked.

"Uh, sure!" Junior seemed caught off guard but happily complied.

He hopped down off of the rock and walked over to the chicken area where Terra and Ben were already ready to face off with Piff and Mindy who had won against Eddy and Bubbles.

"Alright, ready... set... go!" Gwen yelled.

Mindy and Terra locked hands and struggled against one another, the others cheering the whole time.

Terra would gain the upper hand every now and then, using her jerky motions to make Piff lose his balance. If she could knock him down, he would take Mindy with him.

Mindy gave one solid push and Terra flew off of Ben's shoulders and into the water. She came up laughing and swam over to Max.

"Taker her out." She said as she wiped the water from her face.

Ben gave Piff a high five and returned to the sideline as Max and Junior took their place.

"Ew." Mindy looked at Junior, "You partnered up with him?"

Max looked down at Junior who looked away.

"There's nothing wrong with him." Max furrowed her brow, "Besides, what does it matter? He's nice, and kind."

Junior looked up at Max with a smile. She returned it and they took their stance.

"Ready... set... go!" Gwen cheered.

Mindy and Max locked in as the group went crazy around them.

"You're pretty strong for a Band Geek." Mindy sneered as she pulled at Max.

"Thanks, holding up a ten pound instrument for ten hours a day'll do it to you." Max smiled back as she gave Mindy a good shove.

"I guess it'll also give you man feet, too." She snarled.

"I wear my calluses with pride." Max growled.

The two wrestled for several minutes.

"Nice nose you got there." Mindy jeered, "Who broke it? I want to thank them."

Max gave one last shove with everything she had. Mindy finally lost her balance and fell backwards off of Piff's shoulders. The group cheered when she re-emerged, coughing.

"I'm Native American." Max answered.

Junior looked up at her with a huge grin.

"We did it!" Max smiled down at him.

Junior blushed and stooped to let Max down.

Mindy was walking by behind her and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into the water, and pulling Junior over with her. He emerged coughing and laughing, and Max emerged hatless.

"Hey, Max, here's your..." Ben stopped, holding her hat.

Max looked at them with a questioning look, and then she saw it... Ben was holding her hat.

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

Max's face had a long pink scar, light in color, running from the top of her right eyebrow, across her face, and to the top of her left cheek bone. Ben quietly approached her and handed her the hat. She took it and left the river without a word.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone returned to their doorms, laughing and wanting to change out of their swim suits and into some dry clothes for dinner.

Max sat on her bed in dry clothes, her hair still damp and wavey from the river.

She wrung the hat in her hands nervously, not sure what her next move should be.

There was a knock at the her dorm door and she waited for a voice.

"Max?" Mr. N.'s voice called from the door.

Max got up and walked over to the door, reaching out, she slowly opened it.

Mr. N. stood there, looking down at her, with a sense of worry.

"Junior told me what happened. May I come in?" He asked softly.

Max walked away from the door, leaving it open, allowing him in. He came in and left the door slightly ajar, taking a seat on the sofa while Max sat in a chair across from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Max nodded and looked at the floor.

"I'll be fine." She answered.

He looked at the scar and closed his eyes with a small smile.

"You remind me of someone else I know." He stated softly, "Always thinking they had to hide their true form. Afraid it would be too much for others to handle."

Max listened closely.

"Who?"

"My son." He answered.

"What's with Junior?" Max asked.

"My son is a hybrid between Nergal Demon, me, and human, his mother." He explained, "He is just human enough for other nonhumans to tell and yet not enough that he blends in with humanity."

Max nodded.

"Yea, he used his tentacles to save Mindy, but she freaked out."

Mr. N. nodded slowly.

"That is the reason he thinks he has to hide." He sighed, "The reality is, though, that any other member of this organization is accepting of him and would embrace who and what he really is and activly do every day. He is slowly beginning to see this and has really come out of his shell in the passed few years."

"I'm glad." Max smiled, "He's a nice young man."

"He really is." Mr. N. nodded.

"... The truth is, Mr. N., I was waiting for the right time to show them." Max stated, "Looks like it happened a bit earlier than I thought."

"All things happen for a reason." Mr. N. said as he rose, "Now please, join us for dinner. We're having honey glazed ham tonight."

Max gave an akward smile as Mr. N. headed for the doorway, then stopped and turned to her.

"Oh, and I don't think you'll be needing to wear that hat anymore." He gave a gentle smile and exited.

Max looked at the hat in her hands and then threw it across the room.

She brushed out her hair and threw a black blazer on over her white tank top and left the dorm with her chin up.

She passed Mindy in the hallway, but paid her no attention.

"The Phaaaaaaantom of The Opera Is here! Inside your mind!" She cackled after Max, "You _need _a mask!"

Max rounded the corner to the dinning hall and walked in just behind Junior.

"Oh, hey!" He smiled at her, "... How are you?"

"I'm fine." Max waved her hand, "Just another bump in the road, right?"

"Right." He smiled down at her, "Come sit with me tonight, alright?"

"Okay..." Max smiled up at him.

He gave a slight nod and left for the table.

Terra saw her and ran over to her.

"There you are!" She exclaimed, "I got worried..."

"I'm fine, I was just a little shocked." Max reassured.

"Hey, are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starving." Max replied.

"I waited on you so we could fill up our plates together, c'mon!" She smiled.

"Oh, I'm sitting with Junior, do you want to come with?" Max asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

The two filled their plates ans took their seats next to Junior, who sat next to Piff. Max was still a tad apprehensive about the scar around him, but the others were curious about it.

"Ok, I gotta know..." Ben blurted out.

"Ben!" Gwen grabbed his shoulder.

"No, it's fine." Max smiled at her.

"... How did you get that thing?" He smiled.

"Well, it's a long story..." Max smiled.

"We've got time. We've got an hour." Ben nodded.

"Alright..." Max smiled, "I got it when I was 14. It was my first year in the Marching Band and that was the same year they came to town..."

"Who? Who came to town?" Ben asked.

"A destructive hate group." Max answered.

That section of the table looked at one another, wide eyed.

"They're actually everywhere, but they are in my home town too, and they found out about us helping out magicbloods, which is no surprise because we didn't try to hide it." Max continued, "And so, they attacked us. We fought back and it was a really horrible fight and all and, well... I took the end of a dagger to the face. It tore right across me eye and onto the very top of my cheek bone."

"How did you not loose your eye?" Gwen asked with a grimace.

"Just lucky, I guess." Max answered, "Ever wonder why your forehead bleeds so much?"

Max took a sip of the drink she'd been served while she had been talking.

"What was the name of the hate group?" Junior asked.

"The Hunters." Max answered.

Junior shivered and Ben's eyes widened.

"Those jerks are in Endsville too!"

"I'm not surprised." Max nodded, "They flock to wherever there are large populations of nonhuman beings."

Terra nodded.

"yea," Terra began, "Those guys are ruthless. They do all kinds of things to their victims. They experiment on them, torture them, rape them. It's pretty bad."

Max nodded, then something caught her eye. Piff's fingers were jumping on the table uncontrolably. She stole a look at him and he didn't appear well at all.

He was really pale, white even, and his lips had lost all color. His mouth was set in a way that made her think he was about to be sick and his breathing was shallow.

"Ummm..." Max looked at Piff, "Are you alright?"

He didn't say a word, but instead got up and left the room.

The table sat and looked at one another, confused by the event.

Junior got up and so did Max.

"I'll come with you..." She said as she pushed her chair in.

* * *

Junior nodded and followed Piff's trail out of the Dinning Hall.

They followed Piff's brisk pace all the way back to his dorm.

He ran inside without shutting the door and quickly entered the small bathroom inside just as Junior entered the dorm, Max right behind him.

Piff's room was darkly decorated with black curtains and a deep red carpet. Tall spiraling candle holders sat about the room, pale candles resting atop them, the frozen wax, suspended in time, was still against the melted candles' sides.

The furniture was black with a dark wood coffee table, on which, sat a long incense box, creating a center piece, much like the other dorms were set up, and a medium sized TV sat against the wall immediantly to the entrance's right.

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar and the sound of wretching escaped through the crack.

Junior stood just outside the door while Max hung back.

"Piff, are you going to be alright?" He called through the crack.

Piff didn't respond but only continued to wretch.

Junior looked back at Max with a worried look.

"Wait here..." He said before slipping inside the bathroom.

The ordeal continued for several more minutes before all went quiet inside the room.

Max was still standing in the same place when Junior emerged with Piff leaning on his shoulder.

He helped Piff over to the sofa and helped him sit down, then he sat down beside him.

Max walked around the sofa and sat next to Junior.

"... I apologize..." Piff whispered.

"For what?" Max asked, "Everyone gets sick."

"Yea, and besides, you did the right thing by getting up and leaving." Junior nodded, "You didn't make a scene, you just left quietly and calmly."

Piff starred at the floor, but nodded slightly when spoken to.

"You should get some rest now." Junior stated.

Max nodded in agreement.

Piff looked at him, his mouth twitching slightly. He was still unnerved and Max thought she saw his eyes shift to her behind his shades.

She gave him a gentle smile and stood.

"Do you need help getting to your bed room?" She asked.

Piff stood shakily and steadied himself.

"I think I can make it..." Piff said softly.

"Well, we'll walk with you just incase." Junior smiled and stood, "Better safe than sorry."

Piff nodded and steadily walked to the back of the dorm where his bed was.

Piff's bed room was by far the darkest place in the whole dorm.

The large bed was drapped in purple silk and a dark wood nightstand sat to its right and there sat a small stained glass lamp and an incense burner shaped like a small dragon.

Underneath all of that were the dark hard wood floors and the black throw rug that sat squarely in front of his closet, which was shut.

He sat down and looked up at Junior who smiled back at him.

"Just give me a call if you need me, alright?"

Piff gave him a smile and Junior turned to leave.

"We've still got about twenty-six minutes left in dinner." He chuckled, "That's just enough time for me to stuff my face."

Junior offered a light chuckle as he exited.

Max suddenly felt odd being in Piff's room alone with him and thought it best that she leave him to rest.

"... Thank you..." Piff said so quietly, Max almost missed it.

"What?" She began, "Oh, no, I didn't do anything."

"You came." Piff corrected.

"Only because I was worried." Max stated.

"That's enough for me." Piff answered.

"Don't mention it." Max smiled at him, "We're family."

Piff smiled at her.

"Good night." He said as she was just about to exit the bedroom.

"Good night." She returned before leaving his bed room and his dorm all together.

After she left Piff's dorm, Max returned to the dinning hall and ate quickly before everyone returned to their dorms for the night.

Max retired earlier than usual, too tired to do anything other than sleep.

* * *

R&R to let me know what you think :)


	4. Act I, Chapter III: The Seamstress

Random Update, whoo-hoo

* * *

The next morning, Max got up early and got dressed. She headed down to the dinning hall to find only four people there. Mandark, Dexter, Deedee, and Junior sat together, drinking coffee and talking quietly.

Max walked over to one of the many coffee pots and poured a mug of coffee. She then moved to cream and sugar. Lots of sugar.

"You put almost as much sugar in your coffee as Mandark." Dexter laughed as Max sat down with them.

"I enjoy my sugar." Mandark snubbed Dexter.

"I have to have a sugar high to start me off." Max said before taking a sip.

"So, how is Piff this morning?" Deedee asked, "Did you check in on him?"

Junior nodded and set his coffee down to answer her.

"He's better, but he's going to sleep through breakfast." Junior informed.

"Any clue as to what made him so sick?" Dexter inquired.

"It wasn't the food." Junior answered.

"Had he been feeling badly at all yesterday?" Mandark asked.

"Not that I was aware of." Junior said, "I like to think I'm pretty aware."

Max bit her bottom lip and looked down at her coffee.

"Perhaps it was something someone said." Dexter offered.

Deedee raised and eyebrow at her brother.

"We've had some pretty disgusting conversations around him before and he never reacted that way." She stated.

"Deedee, disections are not disgusting." Dexter glared, "They are eduacational and hands on."

"No thanks." She grimaced.

"Yea, I expected as much." Dexter mumbled before taking another drink of his coffee.

Mandark chuckled and looked over at Deedee.

"It's fine if you don't like the same things we like." He smiled, "You're different and that's what makes you so talented."

Deedee blushed and smiled back at him.

Dexter rolled his eyes and Junior laughed ligtly at his expression.

"So, what has you up so early?" He asked Max.

"Just decided to do it, I guess." She answered.

"I do that too." Junior nodded, "Today, for example. I don't always get up this early."

Mandark jumped suddenly, which caught Max's attention.

"Oh, how's that arm?" He asked.

"It hasn't troubled me any." Max looked at the bandage, "Probably is due for a changing, though."

"Indeed." Mandark nodded, "I'll stop by after breakfast and fix it up."

"Alright." Max smiled.

"You developed those bandages yourself, correct?" Dexter asked.

"Oh yes." Mandark adjusted his glasses with a smile, "I made them so that the patient doesn't have to fiddle with replacing them every day. They are made of a special material that keeps water out, yet allows the skin to breath when the material dries, which it does in record time, might I add."

"Impressive." Dexter nodded, "I must be there when you remove the old bandage. I wish to see how well it works."

"Be my guest." Mandark smirked.

Max cracked a small smile at them before interrupting.

"So, I was what?" She laughed, "A guenia pig?"

"Well..." Mandark shrugged.

Max laughed at his response.

"As long as I don't turn into some radioactive monster, I'm fine with it." She smiled.

"Not _radioactive_." Mandark chuckled.

Max shot him a quick look, then chuckled with him.

"Hopefully it wont scar, though I doubt it wont, unfortunately." Mandark added.

"Just another to add to the collection, I guess." Max offered a smile.

"Wear em' like a medal." Mandark laughed. "I have so many scars from lab accidents, it's rediculous."

"I have quite a few as well." Dexter added.

"I have a few from childhood and even ballet accidents. Wood floors can be so unforgiving sometimes." Deedee said as she rubbed her knees.

"I'm blessed to be a shapeshifter." Junior chuckled. "I can cover mine up."

"Lucky." Deedee pouted.

The five sat and talked and eventually others began to fill the dinning hall for breakfast.

Max's table made room for Terra, Double D, Ben, and Gwen when they came in.

"So, what are our plans for today, Junior?" Gwen asked.

"We're going to begin building the sets and getting the props together." Junior answered.

"That will be most engaging." Dexter said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Agreed." Mandark added.

"Just give Blossom and me the list and we'll have a ton of what we need before today done, I promise, well..." Gwen trailed off. "Considering we have a good budget."

"We should. The Lion King brought in some good money last season so we set back a crap load of it for this season, knowing that we finally had enough to perform this particular play." Junior informed.

"That's good news." Gwen smiled.

"Max, if it's not to much to ask so soon, could we have at least three sketches in by the end of today?" Junior asked.

"No problem." Max smiled. "Which three do you need?"

"Preferably Christine's first performance dress from "Remember Me", The Red Death, and The Point of No Return for Christine." Junior grimaced.

"So... the really detailed ones?" Max asked.

"Yea." Junior tensed up even more.

"... No problem." Max smiled finally.

Junior sighed and smiled.

"Awesome. Everything you'll need is in the wardrobe room, there is another room iside of it where scrap fabrics are kept for refference, that will be your office, if you will, for the next few months."

Max smiled widely.

"My own office, wow."

Junior offered a chuckle and finished up his coffee and stood.

"Well, my dad will be announcing for the staff and actors to come and pick up what they need from the stage soon, so I'm going to head over there to help. I'll see you all shortly."

The table said their goodbye's to Junior as he exited the dinning hall.

"Well, we'd better go ahead and rebandage that arm before you begin working. I'd hate to have to interrupt you." Mandark said as he stood.

Max nodded and stood as well, waving slightly to the others as she, Mandark, and Dexter took their leave as well.

* * *

"I am impressed, Mandark." Dexter said as he examined Max's bare arm closely. "The wound is exceptionally clean and is healing up quickly. Good job."

The three sat in Max's dorm, on the couch, as Mandark repaired Max's arm.

"Thank you, Dexter." Mandark said as he then began wrapping Max's arm with a new bandage. "I worked very hard on it."

"You did a really good job, Mandark." Max smiled and looked her arm over once he was done wrapping it.

"Has the wound been troubling you in the way of pain?" Mandark questioned.

"Surprisingly, no, not really, I mean, I wouldn't want someone to punch it or anything, but I have full use of my arm." Max answered. "Thanks again, man, I'd be up you-know-what creek if it hadn't been for you."

"No problem, it's what I do, afterall." Mandark beamed.

"Attention staff and actors!" Mr. N's voice came over the intercom. "Please report to the stage to pick up your things."

"That's our qu." Mandark smiled.

The three got up and left the dorm, making their way towards the stage.

They entered the stage through the double doors at the end of the hall and stepped in line behind several people.

Max could barely see passed the others, being shorter than most of them.

Up ahead, Terra and Deedee stepped out of line with a little blue book, a white book, some highlighters, and a sheet of paper.

As the line got shorter and shorter, people filed out with the same tools.

Once everyone had their things, Mr. N. caught their attention once more.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the blue book is your own personal script complete with lighting signals, the highlighters are for you to mark your lines, the white book is a blue print of the sets and a list of props we will need in case any of you know where to find some of the things we need, and the paper you have is for wardrobe to look at while you're being sized, only actors have these papers. You will be sized today, so stop by when you get ready or when you see wardrobe isn't busy. Alright everyone, you now have instructions as to what to do, so let's get crackin'!"

The group cheered and ran to their various work stations and places.

Max made her way to the wardrobe room where she left the door wide open so people could come in when they so pleased.

The front room was a decent size, the wall to the left of the entrance being taken up by a large rack of costumes, under which sat large boxes labeled "shoes", "masks", "helmets", and other various heavy things. A long shelf sat above the rack of costume with boxes on it labeled "gloves", "bows", "ties", "bowties", "light headwear", and lighter materials.

The opposite wall had another mirror and a rack for hats and a rack for costumes.

She made her way to the back where she found a slanted desk, perfect for sketching on.

"Awesome..." She said to herself as she sat down and took a sheet of paper from the stack on a small stool to the side.

The back room was small and had no door. The desk sat almost against one wall while large rolls of fabric took up the opposite wall. There was a small amount of floor space and a mirror stood opposit the entrance.

Sitting, Max realized she could see people enter the wardrobe are using the mirror even if she wasn't up front in the first room.

She began to sketch, looking up every now and then to look at the fabric available, then return to sketching.

It wasn't long before someone came in and Max had to leave the back room.

Deedee stood smiling as Max came to the front and grabbed the measuring tape from the coat rack.

"Alrigt, let me see your paper, Deedee, and we'll get you fixed up and ready to sew for." Max smiled at her.

She handed over the paper and Max looked over it. Deedee had filled out her bra size, pant size, and shirt size, leaving the bottom of the page blank where Max had to write in her exact measurements along the shoulders, chest, waist, hips, legs, arms, and neck.

"... Alright." Max said. She then noticed a radio sitting in the corner next to the boxes of heavy stuff. "We could use some music, huh?"

"Sure." Deedee giggled.

Max drug the radio out and quickly plugged it up, putting to the side where no one would fall over it, and placing it on a station she liked.

"I like this song." Deedee smiled as Max measured her shoulders.

"You listen to Alice In Chains?" Max asked, scribbling on Deedee's paper quickly.

"Not often, but I like this song particularily." Deedee answered. "I think it's expressionative."

"I agree." Max smiled, a little surprised. "I like this song too. It's one of my favorites"

"Oh?" Deedee smiled.

"Yea, I like his use of language and how he leaves you kinda guessing what The Angry Chair is." Max stated.

"Yea, and the little clay figures." Deedee added.

"There's a ton of mystery in his words." Max nodded.

She finished measuring Deedee and tore the bottom of the paper off and sent her on her way happily.

Max wrote Deedee's name on the paper and placed it on a cart that sat completely up against the wall next to the mirror.

She went back to sketching for a good twenty minutes before the next person came in to be sized.

Olga knocked lightly at the door and Max came up to see her.

"Hi Max." Olga greeted.

"Hello Olga, can I see your paper?" Max smiled.

She, too, handed over the paper to Max.

"Alright..." Max said as she began measuring Olga.

Halfway through the measuring, the song on the radio changed to another.

"Hollywood Undead." Olga smiled. "I love them."

Max's eyes widened and she chuckled.

"Me too." She said with a smirk. "You have a favorite song?"

"Yea, City." Olga giggled.

"I like Undead." Max stated. "I like City, too, though."

Max finished measuring Olga and kept the bottom half of her paper as well. After bidding her goodbye, she wrote her name on the slip and placed it on top of Deedee's.

She once again returned to the back room where she started sketching again. She was thirty minutes in when another person came through the door.

Max got up and went to the front to see Piff standing there.

She looked up, slightly startled, and blushed.

"You're looking better..." She said softly.

Piff gave her a small smile and handed her his paper.

She looked over it quickly and began measuring.

She measured his arms first, stopping to write down the measurements.

"So, did you sleep well?" She asked, trying to fill the awkward silence with something other than just the radio.

Piff shrugged with a light smile as Max shifted the tape to his shoulders.

"... Sometimes I get nightmares when I'm sick." She said as she wrote down the shoulder measurements.

Piff nodded and she moved onto the the chest measurements.

She awkwardly wrapped the tape measure around his back and brought it closed with the backs of her fingers against his chest.

She struggled to read the number for a moment as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. He was warm against her hands and she blushed lightly.

Her brow furrowed and she pulled lightly at the tape, tightening it just a tad, letting it slide slightly with his breathing.

"... Okay..." She said finally. Letting go of the tape, she recorded the size on the paper.

She turned back to him and, once again, awkwardly wrapped the tape around his waist.

"... So, what part are you auditioning for?" Max asked.

"Erik." Piff answered softly.

Max thought for a moment before replying.

"I think you will make a great Phantom." She smiled.

Piff returned the smile as she recorded the next set of measurements. From there she measured his legs and then his neck.

"I believe we are done here." Max said as she tore the sheet and handed him his half. Piff took the top half of the paper and smiled. He was halfway through the door when he turned back and made a statement.

"I like this station too."

And with that, he left, Max blushing like mad.

She was just through the back entrance when another person came in. Max turned and was disheartened to see Mindy.

"Hey Mindy." Max smiled, hiding her distaste for her.

"Hello." Mindy said, looking around the room with a sour look.

"Paper, please." Max smiled as Mindy handed the paper over. She took a quick look and got to work.

"It's a little uncomfortable knowing you know what my bra size is." Mindy stated.

"You have to send in the top half of the paper to the seamstresses that make the underwiring of your costume so it will fit right. I just glance at it to make sure my measurements aren't off." Max informed. "It's nothing personal."

"Well, you sure did take a while on Piff... his chest, specifically." Mindy said as she pursed her lips.

"I couldn't get a good reading while he was breathing. That's all." Max said as she continued to measure Mindy's arms, then shoulders.

"I'm sure that's what is was." Mindy looked away. "I was about to tell you to wipe the drool off your face."

Max sighed and closed her eyes, moving on to Mindy's torso.

"I'm sure there was no drool on my face, Mindy, because you weren't trying to check your reflection in it." Max stated.

She recorded the numbers and moved on quickly to Mindy's waist.

"I don't now why you're even persuing him, I mean, it's not like you have a chance." Mindy spat. "Piff hasn't dated anyone in the Theater, why would he start with you?"

"Is that what you're problem is? He wouldn't date you?" Max asked, quickly recording the numbers and moving on to her hips.

"It's not that he _wouldn't _date me, I never asked him out!" Mindy cackled. "I'm not interested in _him_, to be honest. I'm the queen around here and I only _sit _next to the king, got it? And no one is taking that spot, but me."

Max smiled and recorded her hip and leg measurements before looking at her.

"You're insane." Max said flatly, handing Mindy her paper. "Here's your half."

Mindy took the paper with a smile and left.

Max took a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm herslef before trying to work again, when Junior poked his head in the door way and knocked on the wall.

"Knock, knock..." He smiled at Max, seeing her current state.

"Hey Junior..." Max sighed, then she smiled at him.

"Hey, I just came by to check on you." He smiled as he walked through the doorway. "I saw Mindy leaving just now."

"Yea..." Max shook her head. "I actually think I hate her."

Junior laughed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Welcome to our world." He smiled. "So, how is it going, everything alright?"

"Yea, it's going well. I've already seen Deedee, Olga, Piff, and The Witch." Max said with a chuckle.

"Good!" Junior laughed. "The others should be on their way soon."

"I'm looking forward to it." Max smiled. "Oh, and for those few smaller parts, there are a few appropriate period costumes on the rack already, I'll size them accordingly after everyone's roles are assigned."

"Alright." Junior smiled and gave a small wave as he left the wardrobe room.

Max returned to the back room and finished up the first sketch, which she sat aside with care, and then began the next. She worked uninterrupted for almost ten minutes when a set of people lined up outside her door. Eddy, Ed, Douglas, Billy, Irwin, Pud'n, Mandark, and Mandy were waiting outside patiently for her to come and record their sizes.

"Hey guys." Max smiled.

"Hey Max!" Billy waved violently.

"What's up?" Eddy asked as he strutted in. "Put me in somethin' snazzy!"

"We gotta size you first!" Max laughed as Eddy handed over his paper.

Max began to work when a song came over the radio.

"Hey, turn that up some!" Eddy exclaimed. "Ed, get that knob on the radio!"

Ed walked over to the radio and turned the volume up a bit.

"That's my song!" Eddy laughed as Shinedown's "Sound of Madness" played.

Max chuckled and finished sizing Eddy, tore the bottom half of his paper off, and returned his half to him.

"And this entire time I've been thinking I was the only one who listened to this kind of stuff around here." Max smiled.

"Nah, man, Piff plays this station all the time while we work on stuff, like the set, or whatever." Eddy smiled as Ed handed Max his paper.

"That's pretty cool." Max said. "I love everything they're playing."

"I like Puddle of Mudd!" Ed exclaimed.

Max chuckled as she began sizing him.

"I like them too, Ed."

"Aw, yea, their song "Psycho", that was sick." Eddy said as he admired himself in the mirror quickly.

"Alright, Ed, you're all done." Max said as she gave him the top half of the paper.

"Thank you!" Ed smiled widely as he turned and left the room.

"Hey, Lumpy, where're ya' goin' without me?!" Eddy yelled as he chased after him.

Max laughed and motioned in the next person.

Douglas stepped inside and waved at Max.

"Hi, Max."

"Hello, Douglas." She smiled.

He handed her the paper and she skimmed it, then began to measure.

"I overheard your conversation about music." He smiled.

"Kinda hard not to, huh?" Max smiled.

"Yea." Douglas chuckled. "I like some of this kind of music too."

"Really? Who?" Max questioned as she worked.

"I like some of Shinedown's stuff, and Stain'd, and even a little of Alice In Chains, but I'm more of a Dubstep guy."

"Like Skrillix?" Max asked.

"Sure, there's more than just Skrillix though." Douglas chuckled.

"That's all I really know of, to be honest, I mean, aside from a few DJs that remixed some Hollywood Undead songs." Max smiled.

"I understand." Douglas nodded. "Maybe I could burn some of my dubstep collection on to a CD for you. I really think you'll like it."

"Sweet." Max said as she stood up and recorded the data. "I've liked what I've heard thus far."

"Good! I'll get right on it, then!" Douglas smiled and took the half of the paper Max handed him.

"I'm looking forward to it!"Max called as he left.

Billy walked in and smiled a hello, excitedly handing Max the paper.

"Hey Billy, how are you?" She smiled as she looked over the paper.

"I am so excited." He could barely contain himself.

"I'm glad for you, bro." She chuckled as she began to measure him. Billy giggled as she took the measurements.

"That tickles." He giggled loudly, makig the others in line behind him laugh.

"We're almost done." Max laughed as she quickly took the last measurment and gave Billy his half of the paper.

"Thanks Max!" He exclaimed loudly before running out of the room.

"No problem?" Max asked more than said as Irwin walked in.

"Billy's always like that, yo." He laughed.

"Well, he's optomistic." Max smiled as she took the paper from Irwin and glanced over it. "That's more than I can say for myself sometimes."

"I got'cha'." Irwin stood straight and still as she measured his shoulders.

"So what part are you going after?" Max asked, recording the measurents.

"Any." Irwin sighed with a laugh. "I'm an extra by choice."

"Why is that?" Max asked, moving on.

"I just like it." Irwin explained. "And I can adapt quickly if needed."

"That's cool." Max smiled.

"I guess." He shurgged with a blush as she finished measuring him and recorded the numbers. She gave him his half of the paper and sent him off with a nod and a smile.

Pud'n stepped inside cautiously and looked around, handing Max the paper.

"Nice little place you got here." He smiled as she quickly glanced over the paper and sat it aside.

"Thanks." Max smiled and began measuring him.

"Do you like it here so far?" He asked.

"Oh yea, it's great here." She replied. "Everyone's great."

"Yea, it's a pretty cool place." He smiled as she worked quickly.

"I love the Opera House. It's beautiful." Max added.

"It's old too." Pud'n pointed out as she finished taking his measurments. "It's been here since the early days of the city."

"Wow, old place." Max chuckled, handing him his paper.

"Oh yea, but totally awesome." He smiled. "I'll see you around."

"See ya'." Max nodded.

Mandark stepped insided and bowed slightly.

"Hey, how's it going?" Max asked, taking the paper from him.

"Well, actually." Mandark smiled as she skimmed the paper and sat it aside. "The set is coming together nicely."

"Good to hear." Max smiled as she began measurig. "I bet it will be awesome when it's done."

"Absolutely." Madark nodded. "We never do less than our best on these things."

"Makes for good outcome." Max agreed.

"Indeed." He beamed as she measured his legs. "When you have free time you'll have to stop by and see it."

"I will." She smiled as she recorded the measurments and handed him back his paper.

"Until then." He nodded and ducked out of the room.

Mandy stepped in next and handed her paper over. Max took it and read over it quickly before starting the measuring process.

"I've seen you butting heads with Mindy." Mandy spoke flatly.

"Yea..." Max sighed. "But it's alright, I mean, she's just got a big ol' mouth is all."

"She'll eat you alive if you don't stand up for yourself." Mandy warned.

"Oh trust me, that wont be an issue." Max made a face as she measured Mandy's waist.

"I hope not, for your sake." She replied. "I've also noticed your interest in Piff."

"... Look," Max stood for a moment to meet her eyes. "I don't mean anything by it. I'm not out for anyone's job, I'm not out to take over, honestly, there's no ill intention behind it at all."

"I believe you." Mandy nodded slowly. "You don't strike me as the power hungry type."

"Good." Max went back to measuring. "Because I'm not."

"He's a good leader, I'll give him that." Mandy stated. "But I don't go for the whole romance thing."

"That's fine." Max smiled as she stood up. "To each's own."

She handed her the part of the paper that belonged to her.

"You stay out of trouble, mind your own business, and have a dislike for Mindy." Mandy looked Max up and down. "I'm not saying I like you, but I can tolerate you."

She turned and left the room leaving Max to take a deep breath in the now empty space and talk to the air.

"... Okay then."

The process went on until Terra was the last person and she buzzed through her measurments quickly. The two we sitting in Max's office now, chatting, while she drew.

"So, did Piff come it?" Terra teased.

"Yes." Max answered. "And everyone else."

"Girl, you need to go after him." She sighed.

"How?" Max aked looking up for a split second.

"Flirt with him, hang out with him, do _something_." Her shoulder drew up to her ears.

"I don't much think Piff is the flirty type." Max frowned. "And how do I hang out with him? I can't just swoop in and do so."

"Who says you can't?" Terra asked.

"Uh, the thing that makes you not a total creep." Max shook her head and returned to drawing.

"Look, all I'm saying is, put a little more into it, you might be surprised by the reaction you get." She smirked.

"... I think I'm going to play it safe." Max frowned, finishing the sketch and setting the book aside. "I just got here and... I don't want to mess things up. This is gonna be my family now, my home, everything."

"It can be, and yet so much more." Terra smiled. "Just give it a shot."

"... Is it really worth it?" Max asked. "It could ruin everything."

"How?" Terra crossed her arms.

"What if it upsets him, or what if it creeps him out?" Max asked.

"He's an actor, I think he can handle a little crush, also, living in this place, _could _he get creeped out by anything?" Terra smirked.

"I'm serious, Terra..." Max sighed.

"I know, I know, look, all I'm saying is, if you really feel that way, then do what makes you happy, and from where I'm standing, being with him would make you happiest." She pointed out.

"... I know, but it's too soon right now." Max shook her head. "Maybe in time..."

"That's good enough for me." Terra smiled. "Lunch should be on soon so don't mope around too long, okay?"

"Okay." Max smiled as Terra walked out. Max got up and removed the sketches from her book and sat them on the small desk in a nest pile next to the size papers. She was just about to leave when Junior walked back in.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." Max returned the greeting. "I have all of the papers and the sketches done."

"Awesome." He smiled as she retrieved them. "Just put the papers in the folder mount outside of the door and my dad will pick them up tonight."

"Cool." Max nodded. "And here are the sketches."

Junior took the papers and looked them over silently. He looked between them and Max watched his eyebrows shift frequently.

"... These are..." He looked over them again. "... really good."

Max sighed in relief and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"I'll run them by my dad later." He looked up at her as he placed them on his clipboard. "But right now it's lunch time. Dad sent me to get you, so let's scurry out of here."

"Alright." Max smiled as she walked out with him, flicking the light off in her office on the way out.

* * *

Hope y'all enjoyed.


	5. Act II, Chapter I: Ill Intent

Random update

* * *

Once more the top section of the table contained Piff, Junior, Max, Terra, Ben, Gwen, Dexter, Mandark, Deedee, and Olga, a familiar sight Max welcomed. They chatted and talked about things that still needed to be done and things that they weren't sure about.

"Now that the sizes are in, we'll send them off to have the costumes sewn up." Junior informed Max. "That should take roughly three weeks."

"Right." Max nodded, listening closely.

"Once the costumes come in, they will hang in that back area of your wardrobe room." He told her. "That's where they will stay and be placed after rehearsal until the big night."

"Cool." Max smiled. "I'll take extra good care of them."

"I know you will." He smiled. "The next thing you will have to work on is make up. There is a kit back there that we've already ordered. It has everything you'll need, brushes and all included."

"Where is that at exactly?" She asked.

"It's in the shelf above the racks of cloth." Junior informed.

"Got'cha'." Max nodded.

"Look over the book that is in it and study how to apply certain characters' make up." Junior pointed out. "It is important that they look one way during a scene and another in another scene."

"I agree and I will do so." She smiled.

"That leaves only the music that still needs to be ordered." Junior said finally.

"Already taken care of." Max beamed. "I know exactly the place to get the sheet music from."

"Good, wonderful." Junior smiled widely.

"Wow, everyone's really on top of things." Gwen smiled.

"Oh yea, I've already read half of the script." Terra beamed. "I love this stuff."

"Me too." Mandark chimmed in. "Can't wait to hit the stage."

"I can't wait to see the costumes." Deedee smiled. "I hope they are as pretty as the ones in the movie."

"Oh, I know." Terra smiled. "The asthetic is beautiful."

"I think I'm more excited about the masquerade scene than any other." Gwen laughed.

"Why is that?" Ben asked.

"It's really extravagant and out there." Gwen answered. "I just want to see it translated on to our stage."

"I know, or the chandelier scene." Terra added excitedly. "I hope we can do it like Broadway did it."

"Where it comes flying over the heads of the audience?" Ben asked.

"Yep." Terra beamed.

Ben looked over at Mandark and Dexter with raised eyebrows.

"We can do that." Dexter adjusted his glasses.

"Yep, not a problem there." Mandark smiled.

"Will it kill anyone?" Olga asked flatly.

"No." Mandark returned equally as flatly.

Terra couldn't hide her giggles at the two and she covered her mouth momentarily.

* * *

After lunch, everyone returned to working. Max and Terra sat in the wardrobe area, Max typing away at her laptopt and Terra reading the script. Max reached over and picked up her cell phone, dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Terra asked, looking up from her book.

"The sheet music company." She answered. "Uh, yes, hello. I am calling from the Endsville Opera House and I have a few questions about the Phantom of the Opera sheet music packet you have on your site... Yes... It will be a full pit, yes... Strings, horns, drums, the works... Andrew Lloyd Webber... yes, now does this packet include the reprise as was in the motion picture? ... Alright... and how much would that cost separately? ... Okay, let me see..."

Max scribbled on a piece of paper and finally put her pencil down.

"We can work with that." Max smiled. "How long will delivery take? ... Alright. Well, this sounds good to me, thank you. Bye."

She hung up and looked at Terra who waited for an explination.

"I just snagged the Opera House a really badass music package." She smirked.

"Sweet." Terra returned the smirk and went back to reading.

Max typed quickly, ordering the package and by the time she had clicked "finish order" the deal was done.

"Alright, we are done with that." Max smiled. "Now, I need to look at that make up kit."

She looked up and saw with dismay that it was out of her reach. Then, Junior walked in, smiling.

"How is it going?" He asked.

"Just ordered the music." Max smiled. "Now I need to get the kit down off of the shelf..."

"Allow me." He smiled and removed his blazer. He then extended a tentacle from his back, it coming through a slit in his shirt, and used it to take hold of the kit and pull it down for Max.

"Thanks." Max smiled as he placed the kit into her hands.

"No problem." He shrugged, retracting the tentacle and sliding his blazer back on.

"That's a handy gift you've got there." Terra smiled over at him.

"Yea, it can be pretty useful." He chuckled.

"How's it looking out there, Junior?" Max asked, setting the kit aside on her small desk.

"It's coming together really well." He smiled. "I'm feeling really good about it."

"Great." Max smiled widely. "I can't wait to see it all come together."

"I know the feeling." Junior smiled. "Anyway, you two keep up the good work, I'll be around if you need me."

"Thanks." Terra smiled as he left.

Max opened the kit and began looking through the supplies and the colors of makeup. She pulled the book out of the bottom to the kit and flipped through it quietly.

"Junior's really fond of you, don't you think?" Terra asked without looking up from her booklet.

"Huh?" Max asked, looking up for a split second.

"Junior, he's fond of you." Terra restated.

"Yea, I guess." Max shrugged. "He's nice to everyone."

"He took to you quickly, though." Terra smirked.

"What are you getting at?" Max sighed.

"Nothing." Terra shook her head. "Just saying, is all."

"Gurl, stop." Max made a face at her. "Besides, I could say the same about Ben with you!"

"Ben's a nice guy." Terra said casually.

"Uh, huh." Max said sarcastically. "That's all, right?"

"Yup." She smirked.

"Liar." Max chuckled.

There was a moment of silence between the two for a while.

"... He's got a nice butt." Terra laughed finally. Max facepalmed and went about her business.

After Max got all of her things situated, she left Terra and the wardrobe room for the stage to look around. She saw the props and made a bee line for them, Mandark noticing her approaching. He stood up, his sleeves rolled up, and dusted his hands off.

"Finally decide to come take a look, I see." He smiled and adjusted his glasses proudly.

"Yep, looks really good." Max smiled. "You guys work quick, man."

"We're the best." Douglas piped up from the other end of the set.

"I agree." Max nodded.

"Thanks." Mandark beamed. "This is the staircase in the lobby of the Opera House. It'll be done in a few hours."

"Then we will be moving on to the catacombs." Dexter added. "Those should not take long either."

"After that, we have to build the rig for the chandelier." Double D. said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow, looks like you guys have your work cut out for you." Max nodded.

"Oh yea, it's a piece of cake." Mandark smiled. "The rest of our time will be spent reading over the script, and after we get assigned our roles, we can study only our lines."

"Sounds good, guys." Max smiled.

"Indeed." Dexter agreed.

Max gave a final nod and moved away from the set and off of the stage. She made her way to the prop area and peeked in, seeing Gwen and Blossom scribbling away on clipboards.

"Oh!" Gwen noticed Max in the doorway. "Hey, Max!"

"Hey." Max nodded. "Just walking around since my work is done."

"Great." Gwen smiled. "Come in, take a look!"

Max walked into the room and was surprised at how tall it was. The room was nothing but shelves, full of oddities and antiques.

"Wow, this room is packed." Max said softly.

"Oh yea." Gwen smiled.

"Just not entirely with what we need." Blossom frowned, buzzing about the room, looking the shelves over.

"What's missing?" Max asked.

"Several things." Blossom answered, her mind more on the task than talking to Max.

"But it shouldn't be hard to find what we don't have elsewhere." Gwen assured.

"Glad to hear it." Max nodded. "I'll get out of your hair, good luck."

"Thanks!" Gwen waved as Max left the prop room. She then wandered over to the stairs leading to the audience. She walked out into the rows of seats and over to the light and sound booth. She peeked in and saw Ben and Rolf looking over the sound board.

"Looks complex." Max chimmed in from the door, catching their attention.

"Hey!" Ben smiled.

"Hello, strange, music girl." Rolf waved.

"Uh... hi." Max looked confused, but walked in anyway. She looked around the room and out of the large window to the stage where everyone worked.

"We're relearning the board." Ben smiled. "Getting used to the new lenses and filters."

"Cool." Max looked at the confusing technology.

"Watch this..." Ben snickered as he put his hands to the board and slowly shut down all of the lights. Screams errupted from the stage and laughter followed along with demands for light. Ben took hold of the microphone and spoke. "Calm down, ya big babies, here..."

He turned the lights back on and laughed at the crew's newly frazzled state.

"I love doing that." He crossed his arms, satisfied.

"Oh, yes, the wee little cry babies are afraid of the dark." Rolf laughed and lightly slapped Ben's back. "They cry as though they have seen the hairy back of Nana!"

Max raised her eyebrows at Rolf and just nodded with a smile before backing out of the room and heading back towards the stage. She made her way back up the stairs and wandered around a bit more, walking behind the set and into another part of the stage area. It was dark and she could barely see where she was going, so it startled her when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, it's really dark back here." She laughed.

"That would be because there are no lights." Kevin said sarcastically.

"My bad." Max stepped aside and let Kevin, and his heavy tool box, pass her. She continued to walk on in the darkness and explore. Above her, she could hear the sounds of Bubbles and Buttercup walking the cat walk and talking to one another. She listened to them talk about where the rig for the chandelier was going to go, where to place sand bags, and where to be during certain acts.

As she walked on, she passed Mandy, who sat in the dark, reading her script with a reading light. She completely ignored Max's presence, so she continued. She walked further into the dark area of the side of the stage and stopped when she heard movement. She peeked around a corner and saw light streaming in from the hall where the doors had been propped open. Standing in the lit area was Piff, who was checking his form in a tall mirror as he danced a waltz by himself, pretending to hold a partner. He would take a few steps, stop, check, and repeat. Max watched him do the exact same thing for a good ten minutes. He stopped, dropped his arms to his sides and shook them, rotated his shoulders and looked in the mirror, thinking. He suddenly turned in her direction, reaching for a waterbottle that sat on a stool. Max was unable to get out of view in time and he saw her.

He silently picked up his water battle and just looked at her. Blushing and embarrased, Max stepped out from behind the wall.

"H-hey..." She stuttered. "Saw you... waltzing... there."

He remained silent and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're doing really well..." She looked away at something else to her side. "... I wont bother you... sorry."

"Could you help me with something?" He asked softly.

Max spun around and looked at him, shocked.

"Huh?" She regretted how dumb she sounded.

"Perfecting this would go much quicker if I had a partner." He siad as he took a sip of his water and sat it back down on the stool.

"Oh!" Max looked around, paniced. "I.. can't dance..."

"You don't have to." Piff informed. "In a waltz, the male leads. I just need someone to hold onto while I dance so I can get a feel for it better."

"... Okay." Max said softly as she apporached him. Her heart was pounding so hard she was almost positive he could hear it.

She walked over and stood in front of him. He reached out and gently took her left hand and placed his left hand on her waist.

"Place you free hand on my shoulder." He informed, observing them in the mirror. He studied the image looking back at him for a few minutes, Max practically melting at his touch.

"Just follow me." He said softly as he bagan to move.

She stumbled after him the first steps but got the hang of it after a few more. He brought her around in a circle and stopped in front of the mirror.

"Okay, again." He said as he stepped off.

She followed him more accurately that time around, and the next time, and the time after that, until they moved in a fluid motion.

"I am going to spin you." He said as he slowly raised his hand, allowing her to spin under it. "Good."

"Thanks?" Max blushed.

"Let's go around and add in the spin." He stepped off, Max following seamlessly, then spinning as he raised his hand. "Very good."

He checked the form in the mirror several more times before stopping. He held the pose for a good long while. Max was up against him now, looking in the mirror as well, blushing. He still held her hand, held her waist, and her hands still rested in his and on his shoulder. He was so close she could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed and hear the sound as the air escaped his nose.

Without thinking, she gently placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Piff's brows furrowed and he slowly turned his head away from the mirror to look down at Max. His gaze softened and he didn't say a word, but instead, watched her. She remained still and quiet, breathing slowly and calmly. A very light smile crept onto his lips but faded suddenly as Mindy rounded the corner and gasped loudly, startling Max.

She jumped and pulled away from Piff, blushing, while Piff stood tall and still, watching Mindy, now.

"What is going on back here?!" She demanded in a shrill voice.

"... Waltz..." Max piped up without looking at her.

"That was no waltz!" She advanced on them. "You two were back here getting hankey pankey!"

"Mindy..." Piff began, his brown knitted together in frustraition.

"No!" She threw her hand up at him to silence him. "I don't want to hear it, Piff!"

Billy, Irwin, Mandy, Pud'n, Bubbles and Buttercup came around the corner to see what the commotion was about.

Piff raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, anger settling in.

"You are supposed to be a profeshional!" She yelled at him. "I come back here with a profeshional question and here you two are all over each other!"

"No..." Max looked up at her. "I was helping..."

"Oh, you were helping, alright!" She blasted.

By this time, the entire crew was gathered and watching the scene unfold.

"You were helping him, alright!" She continued. "You _SKANK_!"

Max looked up at her suddenly, shocked, her mouth open. The crew gasped and remained silent, waiting to see what would happen.

"Alright..." Max shook off the shock. "I tried to be nice to you. I tried to avoid confrontation. But all you've done since I've been here is ride my ass about _everything_. I was helping Piff with his Waltz, he needed a partner and I was in the area. It's _you _who's making it into something dirty! You're the skank!"

Max's voice was shaking and her eyes were filling up with tears but she spoke anyway.

"I will not stand and be treated this way." She managed. "I don't know who you _think _you are, Mindy, but I know who you _really _are. You are my _equal_. Don't you _dare _put yourself above me, because let me tell you somethin'..."

Max walked up to her and got in her face.

"We're all on the same ship here, sister, and if this boat sinks, you're going down with all of us." She looked dead into Mindy's eyes before turning sharpely and leaving through the doors Piff had propped open.

Mindy was dumbfounded and the crew behind her was silent. She looked over at Piff, who stood, his gaze burning down on her.

"Oh, what are _you _pissed off about?!" She yelled at him. "You're a part of this too!"

Piff uncrossed his arms and advanced on her, leaning down to get in her personal space, the crew watching with wide eyes and silence as he spoke.

"Do not talk to me that way." He said in a low fierce voice. "You may be top actress, but remeber who you're leader is. You listen to me, do as I say, and you _do not _degrade others, especially me. Everyone is here on their own time to make this thing work and they do not need you messing that up for them. I expect and demand your absolute cooperation with this group, Max included. You've been breathing down her neck ever since she got here, don't deny it. I've watched you. You've been dragging me around like a charm on a bracelette and I don't appreciate it, Mindy. Right now, you have two options, you can either shape up and start working as a part of this team, or you can go to your dorm, pack your things, and catch the next bus out of here."

Mindy just looked up at him with wide eyes and and open, slack jawed mouth.

"Piff..." She began.

"Your choice." He said, backing away and walking out of the doors.

She stood there, shocked, everyone behind her looking at one another. She turned to them and pushed her way through them, furious.

"... I don't think I've ever heard Piff speak so much, yo..." Irwin said to Billy, who just nodded quickly.

"... Uh..." Junior rubbed the back of his head and turned to the crew. "Alright... back to work everyone... show's over..."

Everyone murmured and whispered as they left the area and went back to work.

* * *

Max sat on her bed, crying into her hands, her bag having been thrown across the room. She felt defeated and alone, but worst of all, she was hurt. She never talked about her feelings much, so it was only natural that people looked at her as being impervious to such feelings. That was not true. She was hurt and she was feeling it badly.

She cried and sobbed and blubbered, not afraid if she'd be heard through the thick stone walls. She didn't care at that point anyway, it felt good to cry. And she did.

* * *

Piff walked briskly down the hall to the dorm areas, he knew she'd be there in her room. He rounded the corner to the hall and jogged to her door where he gathered himself. He finally got it together and knocked on the wooden door.

* * *

Max heard the knocking but didn't get up to answer it.

"I don't want company right now!" She called, holding a pillow to her stomach and crying.

The knocking occured again.

"I said go away!" Max called again, but it happened again.

She got up and ran to the door, pulling it open, ready to blast the person standing there, but she quickly desisted from that plan.

Piff looked down at her, his brows formed in a worried manner over his shades. Max looked up at him and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"... Sorry." She sniffled.

He shook his head and stepped inside, feeling that she wouldn't mind. He shut the door behind him and directed her to the couch where they sat. He watched her for a moment, wiping her eyes and nose with some tissues from a box that she had brought out of the bedroom.

"... I'm so ugly when I cry..." She sighed and looked down at the floor. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked over at Piff.

"No." He said softly. "The things that make you cry are ugly."

"... Did you just call Mindy ugly?" Max laughed a little.

Piff smirked and Max laughed more.

"... Mindy is arrogant and jealous." Piff spoke softly. "It's in her nature to be so. She feels threatened by you. That is why she has been targeting you."

"But I'm not even an actress, I'm a stage hand!" Max frowned. "What is she afraid of?"

"She thinks that because I am Camp Leader and Lead Actor and she is Lead Actress, that makes her a leader too, somehow." Piff explained. "Even though there is only one Camp Leader who is voted on every year. She thinks because I personally recruited you that I am going to give you more status or power than she has."

"I don't want power or status..." Max looked at the gob of tissues in her hands. "I just want to do my job and..."

Piff raised his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to speak.

"... And be in a family again..." Max finally said, tears spilling out again.

Piff frowned and sighed, leaning back onto the couch.

"... Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"... What?" Max asked, looking at him.

Piff took a deep breath and sighed.

"... Can you keep a secret?" He asked again, slowly, mentally preparing himself.

"... Y-yea, I mean... sure." She answered finally.

"... I ran away from home when I was sixteen." He began. "... My step father was... abusive... so I ran away and I found this place. I watched it grow over the years under Mr. N.'s care and all of my high school friends joined in. More and more people came and we eventually had a whole crew. We grew up together here. They're my family. There is love here that was not in my original home."

Max looked at him with large eyes and a frown.

"I understand your longing." He said softly. "I was there. Now I'm here and I am telling you, no matter what Mindy says, you are a part of this family now."

Max looked at him for several minutes in silence, then, she leaned over and hugged him tightly.

Piff looked down at her, then, gently, wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

She swore she felt his heart speed up for a brief moment, but wasn't positive.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered.

When the hug broke, Piff sat back and watched her as she sat up and gathered herself.

"... Piff?" She looked over at him cautiously.

He answered her with raised eyebrows.

"... I'm not trying to pry, but..." She looked away for a brief moment. "... When you said your step father abused you...?"

He nodded and looked at the floor, biting his lip before speaking.

"... He hit me." He stated softly. "... He was a heavy drinker and he wasn't fond of me on top of that..."

"... Your mom?" Max sked. "... Did he hit her too?"

"... Yea." He answered in a whisper. "... She's deceased now."

Max covered her mouth and silence settled in between them.

"... Piff, I'm so sorry..." Max whispered. "I... that's aweful..."

Piff stole a glance at her and tried to comfort her.

"It's alright now." He smiled gently. "I'm here, safe and sound, and my mother is in a better place."

"... You're very brave, Piff." Max assured him.

"... Thank you." He smiled.

Max smiled at him and he stood up, offering his hand to help her up as well.

"Are you ready to return?" He asked.

"Yes." Max smiled and took his hand.

He helped her up and walked her over to the door, allowing her through first, shutting the door behind them when he exited. He then offered Max his arm. She blushed and took it, and they walked to the stage like that.

* * *

When the doors to the stage opened, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked, then, upon seeing who it is, they went back to work quickly as if nothing had happedened. Max looked up at Piff again and nodded.

"Thanks again."

He smiled slightly and walked back to the stage area. Max walked back to her office and smiled at Terra, who jumped off of the desk and ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" She asked, not giving Max time to answer. "I was going to check on you but we had to stay here, Junior was afraid we'd make it worse by swarming you guys."

"Terra..." Max wheezed. "I'm fine now... could you let go?"

"Sorry." She let go and smiled at her.

"It's alright." Max laughed, dusting herself off.

"... So... what happened?" She asked.

"Mindy called me a skank and..."

"No, I mean after you left..." Terra corrected.

"Oh." Max thought for a minute. "Piff just came by to see if I was alright."

"That's all?" Terra asked.

"Yea." Max smiled.

"... Well, it was a nice thing to do." Terra nodded.

"Yea, it was." Max agreed. "So, did I miss anythig?"

"Not really, just a bunch of talking about the inccident." Terra shrugged. "Everyone thinks Mindy was over reacting."

"Yea..." Max rubbed the back of her head. "She walked in while I was helping Piff with Waltzing and she thought it was something else."

"Waltzing?" Terra asked. "Oh! Duh, haha, the Masqurade scene."

"I guess." Max shrugged. "I guess he's preparing for any role in case he doesn't get the one he wants."

"Well, at least he's not egotistical and just assumes he'll get the part." Terra smiled. "I really like Piff."

"Yea, he's pretty boss." Max blushed.

"I think he's a little more than boss to you." Terra teased.

"Stoooooop." Max blushed and sat behind her desk.

"I'm just messin' with ya'." She chuckled.

"I know." Max laughed.

"... So, what was Waltzing with him like?" Terra smirked.

Max just blushed and glared at her as she cackled at her reaction.

* * *

Dinner came evetually and everyone made their way to the Dinning Hall. Max and Terra took their regular seats near the head of the table and filled up their plates.

"Look, not being _that _guy, or anything..." Ben began, adressing Max. "But... I'm sorry for what happened earlier with Mindy."

"It's alright." Max chuckled. "Why are _you _apologizing, anyway?"

"_Somebody _needs to apologize for that." Ben made a face and Max laughed.

"Well, thank you, Ben." She nodded.

"We think it was an over reaction anyway." Gwen stated matter-of-a-factly.

"Yea, Mandy was back there the whole time reading her script and she said Mindy was being overdramatic." Olga chimmed in from Terra's left.

"Hey Olga." Terra smiled at her. "Where's your brother? He usually sits there..."

"He'll be here in a minute, he's fixing something really quickly." Olga shrugged. "I'm just saving his seat."

"Okay." Terra nodded.

"Speaking of seats..." Ben looked around. "Has anyone seen Mindy lately?"

The table began looking around, except for Piff, who was more focussed on his plate, probably relieved Mindy was nowhere to be found.

"... That's odd..." Gwen frowned. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since she stormed off..."

"Ohhhhh man, I got a bad feeling." Ben sighed.

"Do you think she really left?" Olga asked.

"Nah, Mindy gets too much attention here." Ben shook his head. "She'd never give that up."

"... Well then..." Terra frowned, looking around. "... That's... not gonna lie, that's a little unnerving."

"Don't worry about her." Gwen lightly touched Terra's hand. "We're keeping an eye out for her."

Max and Terra exchanged looks and then resumed dinner.

* * *

Mandark sat back and wiped the sweat from his forehead, laying the wrench aside. The bolts were all secured, making sure the set would not fall apart when moved. He stood and dusted himself off, there would be no time to clean up before dinner and he hoped the others wouldn't mind his disconcerted state.

He walked over to Kevin's tool box and replaced the wrench, shutting the box and locking it. He was just about to leave the stage when he heard a voice echoing down from the lobby. Couriosity got the better of him and he left the stage and slowly crept through the audience, the sounds getting louder as he neared the lobby, or entrance, of the theater. He slid through the double doors and stood inside of the lobby, the voice now very clear and yelling at someone. He looked around, but the lobby was empty, then he realized that it was coming from Mr. N.'s office. He scurried over to the left of the lobby where a door labeled "office" was and listened in.

Inside Mindy was pacing in front of Mr. N.'s desk, throwing a fit.

"I'm telling you, he is no good!" Mindy yelled, Mr. N. watching her tyrade. "Everyone thinks he's got his mind on the theater, but I'm telling you he doesn't! The only thing his mind is on is that hood rat and hiding with her behind the stage!"

"Mindy," Mr. N. began, giving her a serious look. "There were witnesses. Piff and Max weren't doing anything they shouldn't have been doing."

"I'm sorry, were _you _there?" Mindy hissed.

"No, Mindy, I have work to do." Mr. N. retorted flatly. "You know, to keep this place up and running?"

"Forget that!" Mindy threw her hands up. "The theater is going to crash and burn anyway if you keep Piff in charge! Mr. N!"

"What, Mindy?" Mr. N. just looked at her.

"Do you even know what _Piff _means?" She asked, leaning over his desk.

"No, but you're probably going to tell me whether I care or not." Mr. N. sighed.

"It's a slang term for pot,weed, grass, marijuanna!" Mindy got closer with each word, though Mr. N. was largely unphased. "Piff is probably piffin' on some piff!"

Mr. N. made the flatest facial expression he had made in several years. He then took a deep breath and sighed.

"What are you asking for?" He shook his head. "A drug test on my actors and crew?"

"That'd be amazing." She smiled.

"No," He said sternly. "Mindy, you have no proof of these accusations and the things you've been saying, you're honestly just pulling them out of the air."

Mindy was shocked by Mr. N.'s indifference.

"I have work to do, Mindy," He said sternly. "Go to dinner."

She gave a loud sigh of frustration and started for the door.

Outside, Mandark looked around frantically and made a run for the outside door. He ran outside but didn't shut the door all the way, peeking in to see where she was going. He watched her stop in the lobby and pace frustraitedly.

"I'll show him." Mindy said to herself in a low voice, though Mandark could hear her. She burst through the double doors and stormed out of the auditorium.

Mandark walked back into the lobby and quickly made for the dinning hall.

* * *

"See, though, my question is, why not call the parkways drive ways and the driveways parkways..." Ben said as he bit into the salad on his plate. "You drive on parkways and park on driveways! What's with that?!"

Gwen just looked at him and shook her head while the others laughed.

Suddenly, Mandark burst into the dinning hall and ran over to the end of the table and leaned in between Gwen and Ben.

"Guys, I was fixing some stuff on stage and I overheard Mindy talking to Mr. N. in his office..." He began.

The end of the table grew quiet with the urgent tone of his voice.

"She's pissed off about earlier and she's trying to get Mr. N. to take action about it." He informed.

"Yea, but she can't do that, nothing happened." Olga frowned.

"Mr. N. told her the same thing but she's planning something, guys." Mandark warned. "I hid when she came out of his office and she was talking to herself in the lobby..."

"Because that's what sane people do..." Terra nodded sarcastically.

"She said she'd show him..." Mandark said looking over everyone, then finally Piff, who listened closely. "... She's coming after you, Piff."

Everyone slowly turned to look at Piff, who sat, silent, his brows furrowed and his mouth set in a frown.

* * *

After a rather quiet dinner, everyone headed back to their dorms for the night. Max and Terra stood outside in the hall with the group from dinner and talked quietly before they turned in.

"I think it's best we stay on our toes from here on out." Mandark said, nervously tugging at his tie.

"I agreed." Gwen said softly. "We need to keep sharp eyes out for suspicious activity."

"Right." Junior nodded. "I'll be sure to keep an extra close eye on you-know-who when I'm making my rounds."

"Good." Gwen nodded at Junior.

"I'll keep my ears open for odd things she might say." Terra smiled, pointing to her ears.

"Great." Gwen smiled at her.

"Piff, it's probably best if you safeguard yourself more ,too." Max informed him.

He nodded and the group looked at him.

"Nothing's going to go down with us working the case." Ben smiled at Piff.

"Indeed," Dexter said as he adjusted his glasses. "We will put a stop to this nonesense."

"Yea, besides, I'm not sure the others would like it if they found out she was trying to harm you." Olga pointed out. "Everyone likes you, Piff. You're a great leader and they don't want anyone in the position but you."

"Yea, that's why you get a unanimous vote every year." Ben nodded.

"The ballots do not lie." Dexter concluded.

"And this year coming," Max said, looking over at Terra, who smiled. "You'll have our votes as well."

"Shoot, man, you'll get _two _from me." Terra laughed.

Piff smiled at the group and was surprised when Gwen reached over and hugged him, which created a chain reaction because the whole group went in for a group hug. He wrapped his arms around as many of them as he could, returning the hug.

After the hug, everyone made their way to their dorms and turned in for the night, though no one really slept well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mindy's room, the lights were on and she was huddled over her cell phone.

"... Hey, Sperg, listen, I need you to do something for me..." She smirked.

* * *

Looks like Mindy's up to no good. As usual.


	6. Act II, Chapter II: Deception

RANDOM UPDATE AT 4AM

* * *

The next morning, everyone got up earlier than they usually do and after they got ready and dressed, they met in the dinning hall for breakfast. They talked softly and looked up together when Mindy strolled in.

"Why's she so happy?" Olga asked.

"I'm tellin' you..." Terra made the sign for crazy.

"She's plotting." Mandark stated. "I know that look."

"What?" Max asked.

"I plot, too..." Mandark blushed. "I-in my spare time, I mean, it's not really a... _thing_, it's just a hobby, really..."

"He plots to destroy my laboratory on a regular occasion outside of this place." Dexter informed.

"Ah, I see..." Max nodded, returning her attention to Mindy. She got some food and went to sit with her normal group consisting of Blossom, Bubbles, and a disgruntled Buttercup. They talked and ate like the others in the dinning hall. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Eventually it was time to get to work and everyone made their way to the stage. All went well until Mr. N. called Mindy to the lobby over the intercom.

"Mindy, you have a package in the lobby, please come pick it up." The intercom cut off and Mindy briskly walked off of the stage and through the audience.

Junior looked around and when he was certain no one would notice, he followed her. She had no clue he was behind her which made sneaking into the lobby easy. He shape shifted into a fly and clung to the wall, watching Mindy.

"I forgot some important things at home and had Sperg, here, bring them to me." She explained to Mr. N. who just waved his hand at her.

"Just take your things to your dorm and get back to work, please. Auditions are this afternoon." He informed flatly.

She took the purse-looking item from Sperg and left the lobby, Junior behind her in fly form. He waited until she had left the stage before he changed back. Junior ran up onto the stage and rounded up the group.

"There is something in that bag." He speculated.

"What do you think it is?" Terra asked.

"I don't know, she didn't open it." He frowned.

"I could be anything..." Gwen thought out loud.

"That worries me." Max stated.

"I doubt she'll try to harm anyone but..." Mandark trailed off.

"This is a most intense situation." Dexter pointed out. "It will have to be handled delicately."

"I'm with Dex." Olga chimmed in. "Until we know for sure, we should be _very _careful."

"It couldn't hurt." Ben agreed.

"Alright." Junior looked around. "We'll talk more at lunch. Remember that auditions are today."

"Who could forget?" Terra laughed. "It was in giant red letters on that paper Mr. N. gave us."

"True." Junior laughed and the group dispersed once more.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Piff walked to his dorm to pick up his script to look at one more time before auditions, though he really didn't need to. He walked into his room, picked the book up off of the coffee table, and left, making sure to lock the door behind him and place the key in his back pocket before making his way to the dining hall.

* * *

At lunch, the group chatted over the possibilities of what could be in the bag.

"You don't think it's a gun, do you?" Mandark asked.

"I doubt that's what it is." Ben spoke up. "Mindy probably doesn't know which end of a gun fires the bullets."

"True." Mandark nodded.

"Maybe it's a bomb..." Olga frowned.

"You have to be smart to put a bomb together." Mandark corrected her.

"Do you have to be smart to stab someone?" Max asked. "It's not always lethal and anyone can do it."

"... Morbid, but true..." Gwen frowned, she looked over the table. "You guys don't think she'd try to...?"

"I don't know." Mandark shook his head. "Depends on how mad she is. People do horrible things when they're mad sometimes."

"Oh man..." Gwen covered her mouth and looked over at Mindy, sitting with her group.

"Don't worry." Max spoke up. "Where I'm from, we see that kind of stuff everyday. If it comes to _that_, I got your back."

"That's right." Terra chimmed in. "We _both _got your back."

The two turned and looked at Piff with smiles.

"You're in good hands, bro." Terra smirked.

"That's right, you sure are." Max backed her up.

* * *

An hour after lunch, the actors and actresses were called in to audition for their parts. The crew held their breath the whole time the others were away, excitedly waiting to hear the news.

Max paced back and forth in her office, eagerly awaiting news from Terra on what part she got.

As soon as the actors and actresses re-entered, they were swarmed by the crew.

Max ran over to Terra, who was standing close to Piff.

"Well?!" Max asked.

"I got the part of a dancer." Terra smiled. "It's not exactly what I wanted, but I'm in Phantom of the Opera, so who cares?!"

Max laughed with her, then they both looked at Piff waiting for his role.

"... I got Erik." He smiled.

"Oh!" Max jumped and clapped. "I'm so happy for you!"

She hugged him tightly, laughing as Terra joined in. She felt Piff chuckle softly as they hugged him.

Soon, the others joined them and excitedly shared what roles they got.

"I'm Christine." Deedee beamed.

"I'm Meg, but I was close!" Olga smiled as Deedee hugged her.

"I got Raoul." Douglas laughed. "You know, 'cause I'm a stud."

"Totally." Gwen teased him and they both laughed.

"I got Andre, just as I expected." Eddy beamed proudly. "We have a lot in common anyway. We're smooth, handsome, and can handle our money."

"Is he four feet tall, too?" Ben laughed as Eddy gave him a flat look.

"What about you, Mandy?" Olga asked.

"I got the part of Madame Giry." She answered.

"I thought you didn't want to act, Mandy." Billy spoke up.

"I tried out because Mindy said I wouldn't even get a part." Mandy stated coldly. "She has been proven wrong."

"Good for you." Max nodded.

"Double D., what part did you get?" Terra asked.

"Monsiuer Lefevre." He answered. "This will be my first time on stage in a long time. I do love the performing arts, though."

"You'll do fine." Terra reassured him.

"I got Firmin!" Ed laughed loudly.

"Good job, Ed." Deedee smiled at him.

"What role did you get, Dexter?" Ben asked.

"I have the role of Monsiuer Reyer." Dexter answered.

"And I am the auctioneer." Mandark smiled, just behind him.

"That's great." Ben nodded.

"Billy, Blossom, Bubbles, and I are extras." Irwin smiled at Ben as Billy shook with excitement.

"I'm Piangi." Pud'n smiled at the group, who promptly congratulated him.

The celebrating continued on until lunch and everyone began leaving the stage for the dinning hall. The stage area cleared out quickly, the commotion carrying itself down the hall and away from the auditorium. Once the doors closed, the stage was dark and quiet, even Mr. N. having left to celebrate with the others.

Piff was the last person on the stage. He walked around, sorting some papers he had and filing them in the folder holders that were fixed outside of certain doors. He placed the last paper inside the stage manager podium and turned to leave, finding himself face to face with Mindy. He stopped dead in his tracks and froze.

"Piff..." She smirked. "I'm sorry about the other day..."

He just looked at her, his brows knitted together. He realized that where he was, in the corner, there was no way to get around her without touching her.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked, blinking her eyes rapidly and leaning in until she wasn't an inch from his face.

Piff leaned back, uneasy and alarmed by her closeness, but she was unyeilding in whatever it was she was trying to do.

"I heard you got the part you wanted," She said softly. "That's great."

Piff leaned as far away from her as the podium at his back would allow. He didn't want to touch her and he hoped that if he moved away, she'd get the hint.

"I'm really happy for you." She smirked as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. She pressed completely up against him as if she were giving him a sincere hug.

Piff's shoulders drew up to his ears and he held his arms out away from Mindy.

"You'll do great." She continued.

Piff leapt suddenly at the feeling of her hands on his bottom. He began pulling away from her and pushing passed her, pushing her away from him as lightly as he could.

"What's wrong, Piff?" She asked, suddenly placing her hands behind her back.

"... No." He shook his head slowly. "Stay out of my personal space."

He looked at her, backing up, then left the stage without another word.

Once he was gone, Mindy smirked to herself and took her hands out from behind her back. She opened her hand and looked at the key she swiped from his back pocket.

"Too easy." She chuckled before placing the key in her own pocket and walking out of the stage area.

* * *

Wow, Mindy is a creep.


	7. Act II, Chapter III: Treachery

Welcome to yet another random update :)

* * *

The group sat at the table, wondering where Piff was, when he walked in, looking over his shoulder. He sat down at the table without getting a plate or food.

"Hey man, where have you been?" Junior smiled at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Ben asked.

Piff shook his head and looked down. He kept looking from side to side, scanning the room.

"... Are you alright?" Gwen asked, her brows furrowed.

Piff looked up at everyone and shook his head slightly. Everyone exchanged worried glances and then looked back at Piff.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

Piff looked around at the crowded table and remained silent. Gwen took the hint and had everyone meet up outside.

"What's bothering you, Piff?" Olga asked.

Piff stepped in really closely and haunched down before speaking very softly.

"... Mindy approached me back on the stage..." He paused, thinking carefully. "... She caught me in a corner and... got handsy..."

"Handsy?" Ben looked confused. "She put her hands on you?"

"Yea..." Piff answered.

"... Where?" Gwen asked, reluctant.

"... My backside." He answered, making a bit of a face.

"Whoa, what the hell...?" Ben was shocked.

"She just grabbed you?" Max asked, her eyes wide.

Piff nodded and everyone looked at one another.

"What brought that on?" Gwen asked. "Last time we heard, she was trying to get revenge on you and now she's... doing _this_?"

"Yea, that doesn't add up..." Terra thought out loud. "You don't typically grope people you're upset with."

"I am more inclined to believe there was a motive other than physical attraction that would compel Mindy to take such an extreme course of action." Dexter said as he adjusted his glasses, which, everyone knew was not a good sign.

"What do you mean?" Olga asked.

"Are you suggesting that Mindy was after something completely different?" Mandark asked.

"Indeed." Dexter nodded. "Piff, you stated that Mindy only laid her hands on your backside. If she were compeled by physical attraction, do you not think she would have taken interest in other areas of the body?"

"You're right..." Mandark whispered.

"... Wait..." Max spoke up. "... Piff, check your back pockets, did you have something in them that Mindy may have wanted?"

Piff's eyes widened and he reached into the pocket he had placed his key in only to find it was no longer there. He suddenly looked up at her, his mouth open slightly.

"... My key..." He whispered.

* * *

The group ran as fast as they could to the dorm hall, all the way to the end to Piff's room. Sure enough, the door was slightly ajar. Everyone stopped at the sight and looked at one another.

"Dude..." Terra looked distressed. "She broke into your dorm..."

"This has spycho-bitch written all over it." Max frowned.

"You're tellin' me." Gwen agreed.

Piff slowly opened the door all the way and stepped inside. The room was just the way he left it. The others walked in behind him carefully and looked around for anything suspicious, but nothing was out of place.

"Weird..." Gwen whispered.

"Why would she go through all that trouble to steal your key and then not mess up the place?" Ben asked.

"Piff..." Mandark called. "Your key is laying on the coffee table."

Piff walked over to the coffee table and picked it up, looking at it closely.

"She returned it?" Olga asked.

"She probably did not want to be caught with it if someone reported her." Dexter spoke up.

"You're right." Gwen nodded. "If we reported her, the key would have been proof that she did steal it and break in here."

"Something isn't right here..." Max frowned, looking around the room.

"Yea, something isn't adding up." Terra agreed.

"It just doesn't make sense..." Ben joined in.

Piff walked through his dorm, checking all his hiding spots for money, keep-sakes, and other valuables but everything was as it should be.

"Anything?" Olga asked as he returned to the living area.

He shook his head, looking confused.

"Do you think she changed her mind?" Gwen asked. "I mean, this is a little extreme."

"She could have." Mandark answered. "We wont know for sure, though."

"Well, I mean... there isn't any damage, nothing is missing, the key is back, and the place isn't boobytrapped..." Ben rubbed the back of his head. "So I guess you're alright to stay here..."

Piff looked around, still confussed, but he agreed. After everyone went over the dorm again without finding anything, they decided to leave and return to their own dorms for the night.

"If you need anything, anything at all, I am right next door, alright?" Max assured Piff as she was leaving.

He smiled and nodded at her, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks," He said softly.

She nodded and he slowly shut the door behind her. She walked back to her dorm, her mind still on the odd occurrence, but she was too tired to think too much on it for the night.

* * *

The next day everyone met in the dinning hall again and were relieved to see that Piff was intact.

"So, nothing crept up on you in the night?" Ben laughed.

Piff shook his head with a small smile.

"Yea, I think she may have chickened out." Olga stated as she stuck her fork in the scrambled eggs on her plate.

"Well, if nothing happened..." Gwen shrugged.

"I'm just glad everything was alright." Max sighed, tearing apart some toast into smaller bite sized pieces.

"Me too." Terra nodded.

"I do think, however, that it would be best if you avoid Mindy from now on." Dexter informed Piff.

"Yea, don't put yourself in any situation where you'd be vaulnerable to her." Mandark re-enforced Dexter's suggestion.

"I agree, and actually..." Max said as she rummaged through her pockets and removed a bead-chain necklace. "I had this laying around and I think it would be safe if you wore your key on this chain around your neck or hanging on your belt."

She reached across Junior and puddled the bead-chain necklace into Piff's open hand.

"I know it looks small, but these kinds of chains are actually pretty strong." Max informed him. "The only thing is, if you wear it around your neck, make sure to tuck it down into your shirt so no one could grab it and choak you."

"You think a little on the dark side, don't you?" Junior asked with a chuckle.

"Where I'm from, you have to." Max chuckled back.

"Very true." Terra pointed at Max. "The ghetto was rough, man."

"It's a good point though." Ben shrugged. "Safe is better than sorry."

Piff looked at the chain and rolled it over in his hand several times before he looked up at Max and smiled with a nod.

"This is going to be quite the year, huh?" Terra asked no one in particular.

"Yep." They all responded.

* * *

The stage was alive once more with movement as things began to come together. The set crew had almost all of their work done and were now only making small repairs, checking asthetic, and testing the items. The prop room was stocked, Gwen having ordered the remaining things they needed and said things having arrived that day. The light and sound board was calibrated and running smoothly, Ben and Rolf mastering it completely. The music arrived and was tucked safely away in Mr. N.'s office, the costumes had been ordered and were waiting to be fitted for the last time, and the make up kit was organized and ready to be used. Junior ran around, checking things, and making corrections whenever he needed to do so.

"Rehearsals start in two days, guys, this stuff has got to be ready to go by then!" He smiled as he passed the set crew, who all gave him a thumbs up.

"Ben!" He called upwards, into the microphones that hung from the ceiling of the stage just out of sight of the audience.

"Yeeeeees?" Ben answered through the mic in the sound booth, his voice echoing over the stage.

"Give us a demo of how well you and Rolf have the board down..." He asked.

"Sure thing..." Ben agreed.

The stage was plunged into darkness yet again, but this time there was no yelling. Suddenly, the stage was illuminated by a spot light on Junior, which soon changed from blue, to red, to green, to yellow, to purple, to orange, and to white again before going out. The over head lights slowly came on, becoming more and more bright. Once they were their brightest, he began dimming down all the colors but one. He showcased the blue first, then the red, then the yellow, then the white ones before they, too, went out. Then, a pilar of light illuminated one spot on the stage like a ray, then another over Junior, then another beside him. Those finally went out as well, and there was a pause before all the lights came back on. Junior stood smiling on the stage at both Rolf and Ben who waved at him from the booth.

"Impressive!" Junior called.

"Thank you Mr. Nergal Junior!" Rolf spoke through the mic with a laugh.

Junior then looked up at the catwalk and called out to Buttercup and Bubbles.

"Hey! How's it looking up there?" He called.

"Everything is in place, Junior!" Bubbles answered.

"Yea, and everything is marked in case of emergency." Buttercup assured. "All the sandbags are in place and the rig for the chandelier is fixed to the ceiling and has been tested."

"All's safe?" He asked.

"All's safe!" They called back.

He gave them a thumbs up and ran over to wardrobe where Max stood, waiting for inspection.

"Hello, Max, is all in order?" He asked brightly.

"Yep." She beamed. "The costumes are here, hanging up, the music arrived today, your dad has it, and the kit is organized. I'm ready for anything."

"Great!" He smiled. He walked over to the rack and began looking through the costumes quickly making sure all was right.

"These got here really quickly." Max thought out loud.

"My dad knows a sewing crew in town that does a great job." He informed her. "The've been working with us for years and can put anything on the table in twleve hours or less."

"Wow!" Max gasped. "How many arms do they have?"

She chuckled at he joke.

"Well, they're spiders, so..." Junior laughed.

"Oh!" Max laughed. "Even better!"

"Better quality fabric, too." Junior winked.

"Spider webs?" Max asked, looking at the garments.

"Yep." He nodded. "They eat this stuff, it's mostly dye, and whatever color it is that they eat, they spin in their webbing."

"That is..." Max was amazed. "Awesome."

"It really is." He smiled. "But you know what the best part is?"

Max shook her head.

"We get a discount." He whispered. "They're old friends of ours."

"Ohhhhhh." Max nodded. "Got'cha'."

"Anyway, everything is in order here." He smiled. "I'd better move on. I'll see you at luch."

"Alright." Max nodded. "Oh! Hey, while you're out there, send in the actors for their final sizing."

"Alright." He nodded as he left the office.

Max took a deep breath and looked at the office. Everything was going smoothly there and she only hoped it would stay that way. She sat down and waited for people to start coming in for their costumes and in about twenty minutes, they did.

"Alright, when I call out the name of the character you're playing, come get your costume, go change, and line up back here so I can make corrections if need be... okay I've got..." Max looked at the tags on the costumes to read the character. "...Raoul, here..."

Douglas came in and took the costume with a nod. She removed another costume.

"... Meg Giry..." Max called.

Olga came in and took her dress and ran out.

"Next is... Piangi..." Max looked up as Pud'n came in and got his costume.

"Now we have... Andre." Max handed the costume to Eddy, who took it and got out of the way as quickly as he could.

"Alright... Christine." Max smiled as Deedee accepted the dress and walked out.

"Let's see... Madame Giry." Max handed the costume off to Mandy who left immediately after.

"Next is... Firmin." Max called as Ed bounded into the room and took his costume and then bounded out.

"This is... Buquet..." Max looked confused, then Irwin walked in.

"I'm an extra, remember?" He smiled. "Mr. N. just assinged me a role."

"Oh, okay." She nodded and handed him the costume.

He laughed and left the room.

"Now we have... Reyer." Max gave the costume to Dexter and he made his way out of the room.

"... Lefevre." Max called out.

Double D. scurried in and hastily took the costume.

"Thank you!" He said quickly as he scurried out.

"... The Auctioneer." Max called as Mandark walked in and too the costume. He left quickly.

"Now is... Carlotta." Max called and was unhappy to see Mindy walk in. She grabbed the dress, flipped her hair, and left.

"Yuck... finally we have the Phantom." Max smiled softly as Piff stepped in. He gently took the costume and nodded before heading to the dressing room.

Max smiled after him and then waved in the extras.

"Alright, these were ordered for you guys." She smiled as she handed Terra, Billy, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles their costumes.

They thanked her and quickly left the room. Max sat back and waited for the actors and actresses to return for small repairs, which they did in about fifteen minutes.

First in line was Douglas, who looked so proud in his costume. Max motioned him in and he stood in front of the tall mirror in the wardrobe rokm as Max examined the garment.

"How does it feel? Can you breath easily in it?" She asked. "It's not cutting off circulation anywhere?"

"No, it's perfect just the way it is." He smiled, checking the costume out in the mirror.

"Good, well, you look great." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." He beamed. "I can't wait for opening night!"

"I can't wait _for _you." Max chuckled.

He left to change out and the next person stepped in.

"Olga, that dress looks amazing on you." She smiled.

"Thanks." Olga smiled widely.

"How does it feel?" Max asked. "Are you alright with it?"

"Yea, it's perfect." She smiled, swishing the dress slightly. "I've never had an issue with my costumes."

"Good to know." Max nodded.

She skipped out of the room and off to the changing room. The next person in line stepped through and up to the mirror.

"Wow, this actually looks pretty good on you Mnadark." Max nodded.

"Thanks?" He laughed.

"Is there anything you want changed?" She asked.

"It's fine." He turned around. "Nothing's hurting me or uncomfortable.

"Alright." Max nodded and he left the room as Pud'n stepped in next.

"How ya' feelin', Pud'n?" Max asked.

"This thing is heavy." He laughed.

"Well, I can't fix that." Max chuckled.

"I know." He looked it over in the mirror. "I looks good, though."

"Indeed." Max nodded.

"Alright, then." He smiled before leaving.

Mandy stepped in next and just stood in front of the mirror.

"Anything wrong with your costume?" Max asked.

"Nope." She replied flatly.

"Alright." Max gave a single nod as she left. Max watched her with a look as Irwin came in.

"This thing is cool, yo." He smiled.

"Is it alright on you?" Max asked.

"If I could wear this instead of my other clothes, I would." He laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Max smiled. "Alright, go change."

He left, smiling as Deedee stepped in, holding her dress up.

"Uh... is this thing supposed to be this long?" She asked.

"Uh..." Max looked it over. "... Probably... this is her Remember Me dress."

"Oh!" She nodded. "Okay."

"Is it alright on you? Not too tight?" Max asked.

"No, it's fine." Deedee took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can breath."

"Okay." Max smiled and giggled a little as she struggled to get through the door.

The three Eds came in next and looked over the costumes, smiling and chattering.

"No need to ask!" Eddy stopped Max. "These are perfect."

Max shrugged and watched them leave, still chattering amongst themselves.

Dexter walked in and turned a few times, testing the sleeves and the pants as he moved about.

"... This will do." He stated finally.

"Nothing needs adjusting?" Max asked.

"No, it is fine." He answered.

"Okay, then." Max smiled, happy that she didn't need to make alterations.

As he left, Mindy pranced in, the large pink dress looking like she commonly acted; over dramatic.

"This corset is _killing _my ribs!" She frowned.

"Did you loosen it?" Max asked as she ran behind her, checking the ribbon.

"It is as loose as it will go, don't you have eyes?" She hissed.

"... Hold on." Max made a face.

She walke over to the fabric area and opened a kit full of ribbon. She took out a role of black ribbon and returned to Mindy's back.

"Hold up the front of your dress." Max warned.

Mindy did so and watched Max with a snarl.

Max pulled the original ribbon out and began replacing it with the longer one.

"How tight is comfortable for you?" Max asked as she began pulling.

"Ow!" Mindy barked. "That's too tight, lumberJack hands!"

"Okay..." Max fought the urge to tighten it suddenly. She instead let the ribbon slid through her fingers until Mindy barked again.

"There, stop!" She demanded.

Max stopped and tied the ribbon, then let Mindy look in the mirror.

"How is that?" Max asked.

"I guess it will have to do." She flipped her hair and left. Max frowned after her and shook her head. She rubbed the are area between her brows and looked at the floor when the next person came inside. She half heartedly looked up and saw Piff standing there in his costume.

Her heart jumped at the sight and she couldn't hide the amazed look on her face.

"... Wow," She half whispered. "It looks amazing."

"You designed it." He spoke softly.

"You're right, I-I did." She smiled and walked around him. "But it's here, in front of me... it's real."

He watched her in the mirror as she circled him slowly.

"Is it okay for you?" She asked. "Is it too tight anywhere, too loose?"

"It's just the way it should be." He assured her.

"And the mask..." Max stopped in front of him. "Whoever made the mask did a wonderful job. It's like they had a cast of your face."

"They did." He informed.

"Fantastic." Max smiled. "Well, you look amazing."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"No problem." Max blushed.

Piff saw the blush and smiled a little to himself. He nodded to her and turned to leave just as the extras came in, dressed in their costumes.

"How do I look?" Terra struck a pose.

"Awesome!" Max smiled excitedly.

"This is so exciting!" Terra ran over and hugged her tightly.

"Terra... you're killing... me..." Max wheezed.

"Sorry..." Terra let go.

"You do look great though." Max examined the dress.

"Thanks!" Terra beamed. "I think I wear it quite well."

"You do!" Max agreed.

"We look hot!" Billy looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's too girly for me..." Buttercup frowned as she looked at the dress.

"I think you look good, Buttercup." Bubbles smiled at her.

"It's suiting for the role." Blossom nodded.

"I know, I know." Buttercup sighed.

"Well, I agree with Bubbles." Max smiled at Buttercup.

"Thanks... but it just ain't me." She made a face at her reflection.

"I guess it's good you only have to wear it for the play then!" Terra smiled at her.

"I heard that." Buttercup laughed.

"So everyone is happy with the fit of their costumes?" Max asked, gaining a unanimous nod from the group. "Alright, we're all done here, then."

With that, they turned and left the room. Within the hour, all the costumes were returned, having been fitted, and everyone had dispersed into their groups for line study.

Once more, Max sat in her office, re-reading the make up book, making sure she knew what she was doing. She was scanning through the pages again when Junior stepped inside and called her attention.

"Max."

"Huh?" Max looked up.

"I could use some help with something, come here really quickly." He smiled.

Max got up and walked over to him.

"We need to make flyers for the play, and you draw well, so I thought you could help me with the design." He suggested. "If you have free time, that is."

"I'm done with everything here, so yea, I can help." Max answered with a nod.

"Alright, c'mon, we'll sit in the lobby and brainstorm." He waved for her to follow him to the lobby. She walked with him through the double doors and into the ornate lobby where the made their way over to a bench by Mr. N.'s office and sat down.

Junior was holding a clip board with several blank pieces of paper on them and he had a few pencils in the pocket of his blazer. He took one out of his pocket and handed it to Max, who took it with a smile, and they began brainstorming.

"So, we want to show that we're showcasing _Phantom_, but we also want the flyer to be creative and eye catching. Something that when people see it, they want to run to the nearest computer and buy a ticket." He smiled. "So it needs to have the key elements that really pull people in."

"Then it needs sex appeal." Max thought outloud.

"Sex appeal?" Junior chuckled.

"It needs to look sexy, mysterious, the flyer itself needs to ask a question that the seers will want to have answered." Max smirked.

"So what do you have in mind?" He asked, passing the clipboard to her.

"Alright, so think about this..." Max smiled. "What if we don't even put the title of the play on some of the flyers?"

"Why would we do that?" He asked.

"Because we could just use the mask." Max answered. "The Phantom mask is iconic and people know what it is when they see it."

"True." He nodded.

"And to make the poster attractive, we will use dark colors, deep reds, colors that when you see them, you think passion," Max said as she tapped the pencil against her chin, looking down at the paper.

"Alright, so dark scale reds..." Junior noted.

"Check this out..." Max smiled as she began sketching. She drew the mask and then the silouhette of the costume she had designed for Piff, one hand resting over the heart and holding a rose. She then colored in the background so that all that was visible was the costume and the mask, which seemed to float above it. "So the rose and the inside of the cape, here, would need to be a deep red, like blood. The rest of the costume will be muted, like muddled golds and darker whites, excpet for the mask, which needs to pop against the black."

"Kinda the shade that colors turn when their in the dark, like when someone is standing in a shadow instead of direct light..." Junior nodded.

"Exactly." Max nodded. "That effect makes it look mysterious."

"Right." Junior smiled.

Max removed the page and handed it to Junior.

"For the next idea, I think we should really spotlight the chandelier." She smiled. "We could have it lit up and glowing against a dark background, and then have the Phantom of the Opera at the bottom of the flyer in deep red like the rose from the other flyer."

"The chandelier is iconic to the play too." Junior added.

"Right." Max smiled at him. "I think, however, we should take a picture of the chandelier for this flyer, to show that we've actually got it. People will want to come see the big scene where the chandelier drops if we show that we've actually got it hanging up for the play."

"I'd want to come see it fall." Junior laughed.

"Me too." Max agreed.

"I'd like to get Deedee and Piff in their costumes to pose for a few shots for the other flyers." Max thought out loud. "Picture this... they're quarter-turned away from one another, their eyes looking into the eyes of the seer, and it looks like darkness is creeping in around them, blurring the edges of their being."

"I like that idea a lot." Junior smiled widely.

"Cool." Max beamed. "Then we could do one with Deedee and Douglas facing each other, holding hands, and the mask in the background in between them."

"Alright." Junior smiled. "I'll get right on these."

He stood and offered his hand. Max took it and got up from the bench as well.

"Anyway, thanks for your help." He smiled. "The flyers are going to look really cool."

"No problem." Max nodded. "I hope they turn out great."

"Me too," He shrugged before walking with her through the double doors and into the auditorium. Once they were inside, the set for the chandelier scene had been set up and the chandelier, itself, was being rigged up by Buttercup. Finally the loud click echoed through the auditiorium telling everyone that the giant light fixture was secured in place.

Buttercup flew up to the catwalk where she hid the rope from view and then, flew back down to the stage, where Junior and Max were already looking at the scene.

"Wow..." Max cooed, looking up at the chandelier.

"Yea..." Ben cooed behind her.

"It's huge!" Terra exclaimed.

"It'll get bigger when it's coming right at you." Douglas chuckled.

The stage laughed and chattered amongst themseleves when suddenly, Mr. N. came in.

"Ahhhhhh!" He cooed. "You got the chandelier together! Magnificent!"

"Yep." Blossom beamed. "We found it in the storage area in the back of the opera house."

"Lovely." He smiled at the plexi glass ornament. "The stage looks wonderful."

"Thanks, Mr. N." Mandark blushed.

"Are all of the sets done?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Dexter answered.

"Excellent." He smiled. "How about my actors and actresses? How are you doing on your lines?"

"Good." They answered all together.

"We've been having line groups, so we're pretty far into having it all memorized." Terra smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear!" Mr. N. beamed.

"My sound booth people, is everything working properly?" He asked.

"Yes sir, we've got it down to a science." Ben answered, Rolf nodding.

"Great." Mr. N nodded.

"Props?" He asked. "Do we have all of what we need?"

"Yep, got the last thing in yesterday." Gwen smiled.

"Fantastic." He smiked.

"Wardrobe, does everything fit?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Max answered. "Everyone had their final fitting today."

"Good news to these ears." He clasped his hands together. "I listened through all of the music you ordered as well. Everything is in order, as it should be."

"Cool." Max smirked.

"Alright everyone, I will be chacking in periodically to see how things are going. I expect everyone to be working their hardest on what it is that needs to be done and I expect only the best from every one of you. Good luck, everyone!"

"Thanks Mr. N." The group called together.

Mr. N. returned to his office, Junior following him. Everyone went back to work, moving sets, learning lines, and a plethera of other things. Soon, lunch rolled around and everyone returned to the dinning hall, starving.

Everyone sat down and noticed another seat was empty at the table.

"Where's Junior?" Terra asked.

"He's probably getting stuff to make the flyers with." Max answered.

"Oh, for the play?" She asked.

"Yep." Max smiled.

"Cool." Terra nodded. "I have a good feeling about the play."

'Me too." Gwen smiled. "I think this one will bring in a good amount of money."

"Yea, I think so too." Mandark nodded.

"So, do you guys get paid?" Terra asked.

"We all do at the end of the season." Olga answered.

"Really?" Terra asked, wide eyed.

"Yep." Ben nodded. "Then, we take a two month break in which we travel to new places and enjoy our vacation."

"So you guys don't go home?" She asked.

"To be honest, we practically live here." Olga smiled.

"Some of us return home for a little while, but they typically rejoin us wherever we're at eventually." Gwen answered. "Then, after vacation, we go home and wait for Mr. N. to call us back."

"That's nice." Max smiled. "Where all have you been?"

"All over the place." Mandark answered.

"The Endsville Beach, Townsville, Camping in Peach Creek..." Dexter stated.

"In the best hotels, condos, and tour buses." Mandark added.

"It's always very looked forward to." Gwen smiled.

"I bet!" Terra smiled. "Where are you guys going this year?"

"We don't know yet." Ben answered. "Mr. N. keeps it a secret until the end of the season."

"That's really cool." Terra smiled. "It sounds like so much fun."

"It is." Gwen smiled at her.

Junior came in through the doors, grabbed a plate, and sat down at the table quickly where he proceeded to fill his plate while talking.

"So I talked to my dad about the flyers and he liked the ideas." Junior smiled at Max.

"Great." She returned, smiling widely.

"He wants to get them done as soon as possible though, so we'll go ahead and jump on it after lunch." Junior informed.

Max chuckled to herself then looked over at Piff, who was listening.

"Sorry, man, but you're gonna have to get back in costume for us." She chuckled.

Piff shrugged and lightly smiled at the two.

"Who all are you guys putting on the flyers?" Terra asked.

"Christine, Raoul, and The Phantom." Junior answered.

"And the chandelier." Max laughed.

"_And _the chandelier." Junior nodded with a laugh.

"Cool." Terra smiled. "They're going to look great."

"Thanks, we hope so." Junior smiled.

"Anyone excited about how everything is coming together?" Gwen asked.

"Oh yea, it's like warp-speed out there." Terra laughed.

"Hard work really does pay off, especially here." Mandark smiled.

"I can see." Terra nodded.

"I can't wait to see it come together." Olga sighed.

"I expect it will be quite the sight for our audience this season." Dexter smiled at her.

"Totally." She agreed.

After lunch, Max called Piff, Deedee and Douglas back to the wardrobe room to get their costumes.

"We need to take some pictures for flyer, so put on your costumes and meet up back here." Junior smiled at everyone.

They gave a nod and took their costumes to the changing rooms. Once they were dressed, they came back to the wardrobe room.

"My dad has set up a green screen in the lobby." Junior informed. "Follow me."

The small group followed Junior through the audience and the doubles doors into the lobby. Off in the corner of the lobby, a green screen was set up with two photography lights and a camera on a tripod.

"Alright, we're going to take a few shots and you can go." Junior smiled at the group.

"Let's get the shot of Christine and The Phantom first." Max sai as she got behind the camera with Junior.

Piff and Deedee walked in front of the green screen and waited for directions as to what to do.

"I need you to have your backs to one another..." Max smiled at them as they turned. "Get a _liiiiitle _closer..."

The two backed up until Max raised her hand, telling them they were good where the were.

"Alright, now, without turning your bodies, turn your heads to the camera and look into the lense..." Max smiled. "Deedee, you're Christine, who is shy and a bit somber, yet hopefull. Try to embrace Christine."

Deedee put on her best face and obtained at wide smile from Junior and a nod from Max.

"Hold that face, right there." She smiled. "Now, Piff, you're The Phantom. You're dark, mysterious, and your a powerful force. You exuede darkness, strength, and a hypnotic pull through the use of music."

Piff thought for a moment before looking into the lense, his eyes piercing and powerful and his mouth set in a stern, yet soft line.

"Wow." Junior chuckled as he snapped a few shots.

Max peeked over at the digital camera and stole a few glances at the shots, smiling.

"Those are really good." She whispered.

"Yea, I think we have what we need here." Junior nodded.

"Alright." Max agreed. "Alright, now Douglas, step onto the set, please."

Douglas stepped up, smiling as Max directed once more.

"Let's have Deedee and Douglas face one another, Piff, just step to the back for the moment..." Max waited for them to get situated. "Alright, Deedee and Douglas, hold hands, but do so in front of your chests so that thw camera can see."

They posed and waited once more as Max observed their posture.

"Alright, Piff, you're going to be in the background, positioned just so that you are between Deedee and Douglas." Max smiled as he moved into position. "There!"

She looked over at the image on the camera, satisfied with where everyone was.

"Okay, face everyone." Max smiled. "Douglas, you're Raoul, you're brave, protective, and loyal. Show me your best Raoul right here."

Once everyone was in their zones, Junior began snapping a few shots. Once he was done Max looked and gave him a nod of approval.

"Okay, one more." Max smiled. "We only need Piff for this one, so Deedee and Douglas, you can leave the set."

They smiled and walked off of the green screen set and stood to the side where the watched the rest of the take.

"Piff, all we need you to do is stand up straight, look into the lense and hold this rose over your heart." Junior smiled as he brought Piff the fake rose.

He took it and posed as he was directed.

"Make sure the lights really catch his mask." Max smiled at Junior.

"Oh, they will." He nodded. He took a few non-lit shots and then two shots with the photography lights. Once he got the shot he was after, he smiled up at Piff, who relaxed.

The group came over and looked at the pictures, smiling, and chattering over them.

"These are going to look so good when you're done." Deedee smiled.

"We hope so!" Junior chuckled.

"Wow, I look hot!" Douglas laughed.

"You all look hot." Max laughed.

"Alright guys, we're all done here, so you can head back to the stage, turn in your costumes, and work on your lines some more." Junior smiled at them.

They quickly gave their thanks and left the lobby, leaving Max and Junior, who was looking at the pictures again.

"These will look really good once I'm done editing them." He smiled over at Max.

"Cool. Can't wait to see them." She nodded.

"I'm going to get right on this." He looked up from the camera at her. "If you need me, I'll be in my dad's office making these into flyers."

"Alright." Max smiled at him. "Good luck."

"Thanks." He nodded, heading for the office. "See you in a few."

She held up a thumbs up as she walked through the double doors.

* * *

After Max returned to the stage and all of the costumes had been returned, she decided to watch the line practice for a while. She sat on an unused desk on the side of the stage where she and Piff had waltzed and watch the group, who were either standing or sitting in a large circle. She wasn't alone, Rolf, Kevin , Ben and Gwen sat near by watching as well.

"So... I have to ask..." Max whispered as she leaned over to Gwen. "Can Piff sing?"

"Mr. N. required that all of the actors take a music class." Gwen answered. "So they can all sing pretty well, even Mindy."

"Impressive." Max smiled.

"They'll actually start singing when rehearsals start." Gwen added. "Mr. N. will probably want you near by when they do since you have a music background."

"Oh, no, I'm not a conductor or music director." Max shook her head. "I was just a Marching Band member, I'm actually not that great with rhythms."

"Relax." Gwen smiled over at her. "He will probably just be asking your opinion on it is all."

"... Oh." Max blushed, embarrassed.

"It's all good." Gwen chuckled.

"... So this place is pretty popular, huh?" Max asked, looking around.

"The best in the area." Gwen answered. "Thousands and thousands of people come to see the shows we put on every year. This place is an icon and a much loved tradition to many of the people who live here or near by. People travel across the country just to come see the shows we perform."

"Wow." Max nodded slowly. "So... this place is famous, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Gwen smiled.

"What about you guys?" Max asked. "Are you guys known as actors and actresses?"

"Only when we're in costume." She chuckled. "Other than that, no one has any clue as to who we are. It's better that way, trust me."

"I guess so." Max nodded. "I guess you guys rake in a ton of money."

"It's a pretty good amount." She smiled. "We aren't hurting for anything, let me put it that way."

"Got'cha'." Max smiled back.

They sat and watched the actors and actresses practice their lines until it was time for dinner. Everyone began making their way to the dinning hall when Junior came over to Piff with a stack of flyers.

"My dad asked me to ask you if it would be alright to put these in your dorm...?" He smiled at Piff.

He nodded and waved for Junior to follow him to his dorm so he could drop the flyers off before going on to dinner. The group went ahead without them and sat down at their usual spots.

"Looks like everything's done just about it." Terra pointed out.

"Yep." Ben nodded. "It was made quick work of."

"I can't wait to hear you guys sing." Gwen laughed.

"I hope you own ear plugs." Dexter adjusted his glasses, obtaining a laugh from the group.

"I really don't think you'll sound that bad, honestly." Max smiled at him.

"I agree." Ben agreed. "You took the classes, you'll be fine."

"I guess we will find out at rehearsal." Mandark laughed.

Piff and Junior rejoined the group and took their seats at the table.

"So how did the flyers turn out?" Max asked Junior as he filled his plate.

"Really well." He smiled. "You'll see them tomorrow when we head out to put them up around town."

"Am I going with?" Max asked.

"Yep." He nodded, laughing. "I know I have tentacles but I can't do it all."

"Alright." Max smiled. "I'd like to see the city anyway."

"Everybody wins." Junior laughed.

Suddenly the dinning room doors opened and Mr. N walked in pulling a cart of two boxes behind him. Everyone looked up at him, pausing whatever they were doing.

"Attention everyone!" He called with a large smile. "I have a surprise for you all!"

The dinning hall grew quiet, all eyes on Mr. N.

"We, here, at the Endsville Opera House are a dignified, talented, group." His green and purple eyes swept over the crew. "As a team, we need to be cooporative, respectful, and uniform."

Everyone looked at one another, then back at Mr. N.

"That is why it is time..." He turned around and opened one of the boxes and pulled out a shirt. "to come up and grab your Endsville Opera House Cast and Crew shirts!"

Everyone began cheering and chattering. Within a minute there was a line in front of the boxes. After a few people got their shirts, the group got up and stood in line.

"Why did he order so many?" Terra asked. "There's more shirts than there are cast and crew."

"He orders several in many sizes before the season starts so everyone can have a well fitting shirt." Junior informed her. "Then he sells the left overs at the souvineer stand on opening night."

"Do they sell?" Terra asked.

"_Ohhhhh _yea." Junior laughed.

The line moved quickly and Terra and Max were next in line.

"Smalls?" Mr. N. asked.

"Yes sir." They both answered.

He handed Terra a shirt with the word cast on the back and Max one with the word crew on the back.

"These are cool." Max smiled at the two stepped aside so Junior and Piff could get their shirts.

The shirts were black with vibrant green lettering on the left hand chest area reading _Endsville Opera House _and on the back there was a picture of the Phantom's mask, above it either the word Cast or Crew, and below it the title _The Phantom of the Opera _and the date, 2012, below that.

"They are." Terra smiled as she slid it on over her tank.

"You will be required to wear these shirts anytime you are in public and during rehersals, so to avoid washing them every day, please wear some form of shirt under it." Mr. N. smiled over the cast and crew.

"Ew." Mindy wrinkled her nose. Mandy, who was behind her, just rolled her eyes.

"Uh, Junior, Max..." Mr. N. called.

Max turned around and looked at him approaching her with Junior at his side.

"You two will be out and about the city tomorrow placing flyers." He informed. "You will do this tomorrow and the next day, is that alright?"

"Yes sir." Max nodded while Junior smiled widely.

"Very good." Mr. N. smiled. "The flyers are in Piff's room, I'll be gathering them for you in the mornings for you to take them out."

The two nodded and he gave them a smile and walked away. Max looked back at Terra who was still checking out the shirt.

"It looks good on you." Max smiled.

"Everything looks good on me." Terra laughed.

* * *

That night, everyone fell asleep quickly, the tiredness from the day and their full bellies being too much for them. All was peaceful except for Mindy, who removed a package from her purse and proceeded to dust the leaves and twigs off of it.

"Ugh, I told him to hide it, not practically bury it." She snarled as she shook dirt off of the paper. "Let's see if my little plan has come together like I know it has..."

She removed the paper and opened the cardboard box under it, removing a small black case. She opened it up revealing a pad used for pressing keys, a key imprint already in it, and a new shiney key taped to the bottom of a little compartment just to the right of the puddy-like pad.

"Perfect!" She whispered as she pulled the key up and looked it over. "Thank God Sperg got this kit to me before rehearsals started. I half exprected the tard to loose it before he got it to the lazer cutting place and back. Piff wont know what hit him."

She placed the key in a zipper inside of her purse and took the rest of the items to her closet where she hid them behind the numerous pairs of shoes. After she had gotten everything situated, she promptly took a hot shower and went to bed where she slept rather soundly for someone plotting to ruin someone else's life.

* * *

I'll say it again, Mindy is a creep


End file.
